


Madness Appeal 瘋狂魅力

by fakescorpion (SiZodiac)



Series: Madness Appeal 瘋狂魅力 [1]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Free Will, Identity Issues, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Debates, Points of View
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/fakescorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不義超人遇上阿卡漢蝙蝠。 兩位遊戲組最佳搭檔都因(該死的)某J先生而精神狀況不太穩定，發現彼此有許多意外的共同點。<br/>Injustice Superman meets Arkham Batman. They have more things in common than they realized, especially since both were down the insanity slope thanks to a certain clown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There is no cure after all.

哥譚是個戰場，沙塵、火藥、武裝隊，所有人的表情都充滿恐懼。 這不意外。 正義女神雕像什麼時候倒了，沉入了哥譚灣？ 哥譚市警署已人去樓空，從現場的痕跡來看似乎發生過規模不小的槍戰，但似乎是很久以前的事了；警署大概也已遷移至他處，但願局長--市長--沒事。 市政廳大樓不見了、韋恩大廈不見了、鐘塔不見了。 什麼時候......？ 不，大概又是幻覺。

真該死，情況好像又變嚴重了，最近記憶也開始出現漏洞。 童子軍在搞什麼，不是交代過症狀一旦出現就要暫時將我監禁隔離起來嗎。 又不是第一次了還出這種差錯。

韋恩莊園灰燼之下的蝙蝠基地還能運作，港口底下的也是。 蝙蝠俠起動了頭盔上在後腦杓的機關，讓面罩可以輕易地取下來並丟棄在巷口的角落。 他最好也回去脫下這一身鎧甲和武裝，但Bruce做不到。

韋恩家柔弱的漂亮公子已經死了，在火場裡化做一縷裊裊輕煙，而這身堅硬的含鈦MR流體鎧甲就是他現在的皮膚。

偷輛車不難，看起來像軍事用的越野吉普車，但這東西怎麼會出現在這裡；看起來、看起來、看起來，根本沒辦法判斷實際的樣子。 在夜間寂靜的庇護下離開了哥譚市，要避免與人接觸，從後照鏡瞥見眼角周圍暗色的血絲和放大的瞳孔。 虹膜的顏色比正常還淺，淡藍，幾乎是青色了。 抿唇。 該死，該死，該死的。 Clark你在哪裡，怎麼還不快點把我抓起來？ 你在哪裡你在哪裡你在哪裡？

來到了大都會。 星球日報大樓居然也不見了，標誌性的巨大銅球粉碎在地上。 半個城市幾乎成了一片廢墟，市中心像核彈原爆的地面零點。 瓦礫殘骸的周圍是挑高的漆黑建築，陰暗冰冷、迷漫煙霧、遍布監控，到處是黑衣的武裝警察，全城幾乎沒什麼照明。 呵，哈哈。 真有趣。 越來越佩服幻覺的創新和真實感。

陣風掀起了披風的一角，蝙蝠俠不用回頭就知道是誰來了。

“Bruce？” 果然，超人的聲音。 “你太大意了，真不像你。”

拳頭握緊了又鬆開。 Bruce轉過身卻盯著地面細數裂紋而不願看向那紅藍的身影，閃過腦海的第一個想法是懊惱戒指早被他扔了，或是藏在了某個一時想不起來的地方。 也已經好久沒有讓超人見血了，不是嗎？ 緊閉雙眼甩了甩頭，只是要把那一時興起的念頭拋至腦後，他並不想傷害他的朋友。 Clark很好。 Clark在這裡。 沒事了。

Kal看著那位久未謀面的反叛軍首領，覺得有什麼地方不太對勁。 沒戴著面罩不說，用X視線快速掃過還發現對方連戰甲裡的鉛層都拿掉換成了一層薄薄的半液態人工纖維。 Kal狐疑地再看了那人類叛徒一眼，不輕易放下戒心。 他的故友卻只是咬著嘴唇，幾乎可以算乖巧地將雙手平舉作勢要讓他上手銬。 “帶我走吧。”

實在太詭異了。 Kal快速用超級視力確認四周沒有埋伏，還是甩不掉被暗算的錯覺。 蝙蝠俠詭計多端，不外乎會有什麼意想不到的陰謀。 “你在玩什麼把戲？”

Bruce微皺眉，平舉的雙手放了下來自然垂在兩側。 他可以聽到遠處的警笛聲逐漸接近，不，他不喜歡。 “還在等什麼？” 他嘶聲問道，這才抬起頭對著離地飄浮的夥伴眨眨眼，讓他此時漾著青綠幽光的雙眼虹膜清晰可見。 緊抿的雙唇色澤也格外紅潤，好似就要滴出血來。 蝙蝠俠從不喜歡主動示弱，這樣對望，超人會立刻明白他現在的情況有多糟糕。 兩秒，Bruce又將視線轉至別處，他討厭被看到這個模樣。

Kal靠近了些，但暫時沒有其它的動作。 蝙蝠俠的臉色比以往還要蒼白，眼窩凹陷，人類肉眼不易察覺的灰黑色血絲從眼角爬至他的太陽穴。 瞳孔放大、心跳偏快、血壓稍高、呼吸淺而急促，腦內多巴胺和體內腎上腺素含量異常釋放。 雖然蝙蝠俠的表情依然平板，什麼都沒透露，但超人還是能精準地觀察他身體最細微的變化。 亢奮、恐懼、焦躁。

“怎麼回事？ 你的氣色看起來比上次遇見你時還更糟了。”

蝙蝠俠將視線從遠方移回來，唇角抽動了一下，像是要往上勾出一個弧度卻在最後被煞住。 有趣嗎......？ 他為什麼會覺得這樣有趣？ Kal皺起眉頭，眼睛閃爍著憤怒的熾熱紅光。

“不用你說我也知道。” Bruce幾乎就要微笑卻還是被壓了下去，他的手指動了動但最後沒有伸向他的腰帶。 “警方就快要到了，還是先把我帶去安全的地方禁錮起來比較實際，嗯？”

被如此玩笑似的糊弄，Kal氣得一把拽起蝙蝠俠的前臂，暴躁地將人拖到自己面前。 Bruce一個踉蹌差點跌倒，只在最後一刻勉強直起身子。 兩人的臉現在距離不到幾公分，一深一淺的藍瞳對望，彼此可以輕易嗅到對方身上的汗水、塵土、和火藥的硝煙。 “我不想玩你的遊戲、你的心機，我知道你不會這麼輕易束手就擒。” Kal瞋目切齒地說出。

Bruce轉轉逐漸發麻的手腕，並沒有要掙脫的意思。 “你在做什麼，Clark？”

“不要--那麼--叫我！ 那個人死了，你到底還在企盼什麼？”

被牽制住的人類男子不疾不徐眨了眨眼，神情有一瞬間的渙散，但又馬上對準了焦距。 “警方要到了。” Bruce慢慢解釋。 “你應該還記得吧？ 我們同意要盡量讓我減少接觸無辜的民眾？”

“你到底在說什麼？”

該死，我又在自言自語了嗎。 Bruce想著，無顧忌地靠上超人寬厚的胸膛，讓氪星之子錯愕的愣了一下。 蝙蝠俠未察對方的遲疑，自顧地依在熟悉的懷裡調整自己過快的呼吸頻率和心跳。 “快帶我走，想想大概也是從你那邊逃出來的。 最近兩天記憶中又開始出現漏洞或矛盾，記得你有把我帶去堡壘，想不起來是怎麼回到哥譚市的。 現在則在大都會......”

Kal一時語塞，默默望著黑與紅的披風依戀地糾纏在一起。 這個不再常見的景像讓他心頭一陣刺痛，鬼使神差地讓他動手撫上堅硬的貼身戰袍藏著的柔軟身段，延著柔韌的腰際將Bruce抱起，決定先飛回總部再說。 不過是一時的感情用事，不必多拘泥於此，不，是他Kal-El拒絕思考其它的可能性。是因為這實在太詭異了，是陷阱也是極其奇怪的類型，讓他完全沒有頭緒才會開始這樣胡思亂想。 但Bruce依然真真實實的在這裡，就這樣在他的臂彎中低聲囈語，完全沒有防備，喃喃說出的句子斷斷續續的沒有完整性。

被漆黑裏得嚴實的男子好似在夢遊，伸出一支手自然地環住超人的脖子，但冰藍而銳利的雙眼卻仍炯炯有神地望著遠方。 在想什麼呢？ 氪星之子不禁好奇。

如果將大都會繪成地獄，它會成什麼樣子？ 蝙蝠俠看著超人，還是把來到嘴邊的話語吞了回去。 相信嗎，燈火通明的大都會在我眼裡也變得如此黯淡無光。

 

飛行過程中，Bruce悄悄地依靠著超人睡著了，呼吸、心率全都慢了下來。 這段時間裡，Kal接到來自鋼骨的通訊，說稍早前在哥譚市老城區偵測到了疑似時空裂縫的現象，詢問他是否有意親自調查。

有了新的線索，Kal再次仔細觀察了懷中完全放下戒心的這位「蝙蝠俠」，大致上也猜出了情況。 平行宇宙的理論幾年前就被證實了，同位體的概念也並不新奇。 現在比較要緊的是，這位看來病懨懨的蝙蝠俠為什麼會跑來這個世界？ 是單獨行動還是仍有其他人？ 這些疑惑讓Kal在回到華盛頓特區的政權總部時做了決定，要採取較謹慎的態度面對那個可能的時空裂縫，親自和神奇女俠去探查異常現象的來源。

蝙蝠俠現在沒有意識，他可以等。 Kal這麼想著降落在總部的頂樓，四個政權軍士兵向他行禮並跟在後頭，隨著他們的最高指揮官，帶著首要通緝犯前往總部的高級戒備監獄。

當Bruce被粗暴地架上直立的肢刑台，手腳被牢固的合金桎梏架住，他並不感到意外。 五面平滑的金屬牆上連個可能鬆脫的鉚釘都沒有，正面是由五公分厚的防彈玻璃組成的滑門，外側還有鋼製欄杆，在左上角整個密室空間內唯一的通風口小得不可能容下一個成年人。 牢房內有三處不同角度的針孔攝影和語音監控，除此之外，還用紅外線偵測他的所有動作。

超人知道絕不可以對蝙蝠俠掉以輕心。 Bruce對此感到欣慰，雖然超人還是太單純了。

蝙蝠俠其實早就隱約察覺事態有異，就連視幻覺聽幻覺都無法解釋的詭譎，像是從鏡子觀察事物的虛像。 方才偷聽了「超人」接收到的通訊後Bruce才恍然大悟，發現自己竟然無意間穿越到了不同的次元。 北極的孤獨堡壘內有許多先進的高科技，在那種地方關久了，他有辦法弄出一個次元轉換器從超人的監視下越獄也合情合理。

確定Bruce被安置妥當後，這裡的超人交代了幾位守衛要隨時提高警戒後就離開了。 嘖嘖，真是不應該。 在氪星人離開的下一瞬間Bruce原本緊閉著的雙眼就倏地睜大，逐漸由碎冰藍淡成青綠的眼珠子盯著守衛瞧，讓四位全副武裝的士兵不安地後退了半步。 Bruce從他的超人手裡逃出來可不是為了要被另一個次元的超人捉住的，他這麼想，嘴角勾出一抹不詳的微笑。

下一秒，蝙蝠俠的心跳速率竄升，嘴裡咳出大口的鮮血。

 

超人Kal和神奇女俠Diana在哥譚的探查沒什麼實質性的收穫，卻在超人離開的兩個小時--就那麼短短的兩個小時--他和神奇女俠同時收到來自閃電俠的求救信號。 華盛頓特區的政權總部被佔領了，策劃人不詳、參與人數不詳，確認有二十多名政權軍士兵與一名政府要員被抓。

Kal的眼睛一紅。 是誰，竟膽敢如此不自量力地在他的極權政府底下有這麼大規模的動作？ 第一個念頭就想到了蝙蝠俠，被獨自拘留在總部的高級戒備監牢，但自己果然還是太過小看了這位舊時朋友現任宿敵的同位體。

Kal和Diana降落在總部的前庭與閃電俠Barry和黃燈俠Hal會合，他們身後還有一整個編隊的武裝政權軍。 現在天還沒亮，只有在遠處的地平線那處有些許微光，在這全城都還在沉睡的時候接到政府總部受到恐怖攻擊的噩耗讓士兵們備感不安。

“怎麼回事？” 亞馬遜的戰爭公主首先詢問。

“就像給你們的匯報一樣，總部被佔領，有二十七名人質。” Barry回答道。 “一名政客、兩位醫生，其他的是士兵。 對方是誰、總共多少人，這些目前沒辦法掌握，Victor也被新型的電腦病毒鎖在總部監控之外。 不管對方是誰，他非常厲害。”

“Barry也不准我直接進去瞧瞧。” Hal補充。 “對方說如果我們敢亂來，他會拿人質開刀。”

聽到這點，Kal突然冷笑。 “簡直空話。”

“你是不是知道...？” Diana小心地開口。

“對，這些是蝙蝠俠的做為。” Kal篤定回答。 “而我們都知道「蝙蝠俠」不殺人。”

Hal握緊了拳頭咧嘴而笑。 “那我們還在等什麼？” 他準備好向前踏出就要一躍飛起，Barry卻還是遲疑地拉住了他。“我沒聽說蝙蝠俠最近會有所行動，威脅殺人不像他的作風、把自己困在我們的總部裡也不像他會出的差錯啊？”

Kal同意地點點頭。 “我們的蝙蝠俠確實不會如此，但在裡面的是其它次元的蝙蝠俠，他的行事風格有些不同並不奇怪。”

“其它次元的？” Hal不耐煩地問。

“對，幾個小時前我在大都會抓到他，推測他的出現可能和那個時空裂縫有關。 為了調查耽誤了些時間，而且我以為他睡著了。” Kal惱怒地咋舌。 “沒想到才兩個多小時就給我惹這麼大的麻煩。”

“所以你的意思是...？”

“這件事由我和燈俠來處理。 閃電，你回去瞭望塔協助處理鋼骨的情況；Diana，妳和Raven再去哥譚市找找時空裂縫的痕跡，如果有其他人跟來意圖要奪回他們的「蝙蝠俠」就立刻通知我。”

“知道了。” 神奇女俠說完轉就身飛去；閃電俠向最高指揮官做了個手勢，瞬間化成紅黃的殘影。 超人簡單地對躍躍欲試的黃燈俠點了點頭，兩人就從正門突破，武裝政權軍的眾人則跟在他們的後頭。

整棟樓沒有任何多餘的燈光，緊急照明也被刻意切斷。在這破曉時分，朝陽的弱光在大廳裡牽出一條條幽暗的顏色；士兵們魚貫而入，牆上與地面上被印出詭異魅動的影子。 預期中的反抗沒有出現，長廊和大廳一樣空無一人，氣氛靜謐得像個鬼屋。 玻璃門感應開啟，帶動了一陣氣流，撥動了兩旁盆栽的枝葉，在Hal的黃燈戒指的照耀下形成飄飄舞動的鬼影，沙沙的枝葉磨擦聲在這靜止的空間裡也顯得格外清楚。

“是我的錯覺嗎？ 還是這棟樓的氣氛變得有那麼一點怪？” Hal脫口而出。 Kal沒搭理他，專心地用X視線尋找那異界囚犯的身影。 他轉向政權軍編隊的總指揮。 “人質在地下室的戒備監獄門口、二樓的會議室、和三樓的走廊，隊長，帶著你們的人去那裡，確保人質的安全。” 確定指令會準確地執行後，Kal才看向他的超能同伴。 “蝙蝠俠獨自待在五樓的監控室內，肯定已經知道我們來了。”

“我從外面，他不會發現我的。” 沒等到回答，Hal已經率先從原路飛出去，打算繞到窗戶邊從那裡偷襲。 Kal也沒閒著，超級速度兩秒爬上五樓來到監控室的門口。 裡面一樣沒有光卻可以聽到傾心的曲調，像是音樂盒的單音。 Kal皺緊眉頭目露凶光，用了點力將門直接砸開；Hal也正好用燈戒將拉上厚重簾幕的窗戶轟塌，朝陽的微光像金粉般直接灑了進來。 他們兩人馬上鎖定了坐在監控電腦前整身黑的影子，都準備好要對上可能會遭遇的埋伏。

不料依舊什麼也沒發生。那個人類男子只是對著突來的光線眨眼，牙齒咬嚙著薄薄的雙唇輕舔嘴角上乾涸的血塊。 注意到兩位來者不友善的眼神和備戰姿勢，那人也只是一手扶著桌面，彎腰低頭垂下他的視線，身體不易察覺地顫抖著。 但是，不，那不是恐懼。 那是......？

“好久不見啊，蝙蝠。” Hal已經上前了一步。 “沒想到另一個世界的你這麼懦弱、膽小怕事。”

蝙蝠俠抬起頭，青綠的眼睛裡映著異樣的光。 “I’m not afraid，「黃燈Hal」。” 他低聲說道，嘴角掛起一抹微笑。

... 是竊喜？

“嘻。” Bruce摀著嘴難耐地忍著笑聲，黑皮的手套更是襯托出他臉色的蒼白，弓起的身軀自抑地顫抖，長長的眼睫像蝴蝶的翼般撲撲搧動。 “呵。 哈哈。 呵哈哈哈。” 沒想到。 真沒想到。

面對蝙蝠俠如此反常的行為，Hal頓時不知所措。 Kal一個箭步瞬間來到對方面前，拽起故友鏡像的披風前襟將人整個從轉椅上拖起來；幾滴暗色的腥點先前沾上了蝙蝠的胸甲，在近距離下看起來怵目驚心。 “你在笑什麼。” 超人惡狠狠地詢問。

“你。 他。 這所有的一切。” Bruce喘著氣嘆道，就算以人類微薄的力氣不可能扳動鋼鐵之子分毫，哪怕僅只是半根指頭，他仍用雙手執拗地扒住扼得他呼吸困難的手掌心。 他的胸口隨著呼吸劇烈起伏，戰甲緊貼著身體的曲線隨之而伸展收縮，不時發出細不可聞的機械音。 “我以為又是幻覺。 人民們充滿恐懼、極權的專制政府、自由換取虛偽的和平...... 最善良的光明之子成了獨裁的暴君？

“很好笑不是嗎，就連超人的夢魘也有成真的一天？”

“我不是「超人的夢魘」！ 是我讓這個世界更美好，沒有犯罪、沒有戰爭、沒有欺善怕惡的暴力！” Kal語帶決絕，在盛怒中將蝙蝠俠高舉過頭讓那脆弱的人類只能在他手裡無力地掙扎，湛藍的眼裡閃著熱浪的凶光，甚至有一瞬間考慮著就這麼殺掉這冒充的替身。 “我的成就，是蝙蝠俠永遠無法企及的！”

“你殺了小丑。”

“對，而你這個邊緣性多重人格無權批判我的所作所為！ 你總是一而再地給那個人渣機會，是為了什麼？ 讓他可以繼續殺人放火、為非作歹，製造更多受害者和災難？ 如此一再地重倒覆轍，那你到底阻止了些什麼？ 做了些什麼？”

Bruce又輕笑出聲。 “我...？” 他低聲耳語，緩緩地搭上氪星人的肩膀，一隻手碰觸了對方的臉頰。 就算是冷酷的獨裁暴君，隔著皮料仍然能感受到陽光的溫暖。 “... 在我的次元宇宙裡，是我。”

這不是你的希望嗎，Kal-El？ 但俗話是這麼說，命運總是諷刺的(Fate is full of irony)。 一個人的夢想會是另一個人的惡夢，天堂與地獄併列而行，同一枚硬幣相互依靠的正反兩面。

另一個世界的蝙蝠俠這麼說，神情複雜，微笑裡隱約有著曖昧的瘋狂。

“殺了小丑的人...... 是我。”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. I killed your girl, so pretty.

『最高指揮官，總部已全面封鎖，人質清點核對完畢，有十五人需要就醫。』 編隊士兵的總指揮透過耳機式通訊器報告。 『有三個人受到嚴重的傷勢，極有可能造成永久性的後遺症。』

“知道了，做得很好，後續處置就交給你了。” Kal回答，視線飄向將腿翹到監控台上斜靠著辦公旋轉椅的肇事者。 手段凶狠到這種地步確實不太像他所熟悉的蝙蝠俠。 啊啊，那傢伙的右側臂鎧居然內建簡單計算器的功能，投射出小型的全息屏幕，不知道剛才的五分鐘是否足夠讓他黑進政權政府的主機？

“主謀已經被抓住了，派兩個人來五樓準備拘押--” 指令說到一半Kal卻突然停住，因為方才，叛軍領袖的年輕鏡像看似偶然地抬頭瞟了他一眼後轉而望向監控室被砸開的門口。 Kal知道那不是巧合。 人間君王慢慢將手從通信器上拿開，從容不迫地飄至黑暗騎士的身旁，盛氣凌人的姿態迫使那驕矜的人類男子將所有的專注力移到他身上。

“你在竊聽我們的通訊。”

超人的語氣肯定，但沒有嚴厲到指控。 對此Bruce只是面無表情地看著他，不承認也不否認。 房間另一頭的黃燈俠並沒有注意到這麼多，因此沒有切斷和閃電俠保持的通訊聯絡。 一邊繼續在私人頻道裡聊天，一邊走到了監控台旁關上從剛開始就不斷循環音樂的電腦，終於停掉了毛骨悚然的單鍵音。 這個世界的Hal大概認為同時有他和超人在場蝙蝠俠就不會敢玩出花樣，但這也只是證明不管到了哪個次元宇宙，最了解他的依然是Clark。

門外的腳步聲現在連身為人類的Bruce都可以聽到了，他站起來，不會在任何不信任的人面前放下警戒。 果不其然，兩名武裝士兵不久後便出現在面前，看到通緝犯蝙蝠俠時不約而同地表現出短暫的詫異。 其中一人很快地恢復專業素質，故作鎮定地像超人報備編隊行動的狀況；另一人則舉槍來到蝙蝠俠跟前，要他轉過身好上手銬。

“我不喜歡槍械。” Bruce唐突地說出，沒有要遵循的意思。

那名士兵沒理會警告。 他威嚇地晃著手中的武器讓槍管抵住韋恩寶貝如今難得一見的漂亮臉蛋，幾乎要戳傷那細緻的皮膚。 他伸手揪住對方的上臂，要強行將黑暗騎士轉過身去。

下一秒是聲驚心動魄的慘叫。 Bruce出手就扭斷了政權軍士兵的手腕，再配合肘擊轉眼間也打斷了那人前臂的橈骨和尺骨。 流暢的整體動作不到半秒，一個成年人就這麼倒在地板上哀號。 “不、要、碰、我。” Bruce一字一頓說出，語氣冷得像西伯利亞冰原的瑟瑟寒風。

蝙蝠俠的舉動當然立刻吸引了超人和黃燈俠的注意。 異乎尋常的暴戾讓Kal的眉頭皺得更深了，Hal則嘲諷地抬手後退做假意的投降。 “噢噢噢，蝙蝠，你倒是冷靜點啊！”

站在最高指揮官旁的另一名政權軍士兵嚇得舉起他的配槍，瞄準，解開了保險鎖的推桿隨時準備開火。 臥倒的受害者單手爬行想把自己拖到比較安全的距離外，背上卻突然有個重量將他再次壓倒在地。 蝙蝠俠的鈦合金戰靴踩在他的肩胛骨之間，稍加施力脊椎就發出細微的喀吱磨擦聲。

整個過程中Bruce沒有將視線從兩位強大的超能獨裁者身上移開。 “你們要把我帶去哪裡？” 他低聲問道，腳尖的施壓讓倒地的那傢伙忍不住疼痛呻吟。 “斯崔克島禁閉監獄？ 黑門監獄？ ...... 阿卡漢？”

現在連最不擅長察顏觀色的Hal都笑不出來了。 “天，你是真的瘋了嗎！” 他搖頭嘆道，漫不經心地向前踏出。

這樣毫無預警的動作繃斷了場面緊弦的張力，蝙蝠俠對著士兵擊出一發電力能量彈，同時射出鉤爪槍勾住黃燈俠的前襟用力一扯。 沒反應過來的Hal身體重心失去平衡一時被往前拉，受驚動的政權軍士兵扣下了板機。 對超人來說，這一切像是發生在慢動作。 他上前檔下了兩發子彈，在燈俠胸口遭重擊前率先扣住了蝙蝠俠要出拳的那隻手，但沒刻意去阻止持槍的士兵遭電擊，就這麼讓那名部屬尖叫了聲暈過去。

又被抓住的蝙蝠仍然不甘示弱，還要再出拳攻擊。 超人只好在蝙蝠俠弄傷自己前很快地將Bruce的另一隻手也牽制住，雙手扳到身後抱著他讓對方完全動彈不得，但在扭鬥期間蝙蝠仍找到空隙安了顆小型的黏膠炸彈在超人身上引爆。 雖然明知不可能傷到鋼鐵之子毫髮，Bruce還是試圖讓對方分心，好給自己製造機會掙脫。

他沒有成功，只是更加惹怒了政權政府的最高指揮官。

“夠了！” Kal大聲命令，抓著Bruce就如同抓著一條溼滑的鰻魚，要不捏傷他非常不容易。 爆炸的硝煙散去，Hal搖搖晃晃地站穩。 “我的天，還以為我們的蝙蝠俠已經足夠瘋狂了。” 黃燈俠頭疼地扶額。 “但是伙計，你完全又是另一個檔次的！”

蝙蝠俠又試著動了動，依舊無法掙脫。

“不要再動了，Bruce。” Kal警告。 “你到底是怎麼回事？”

蝙蝠俠握緊了拳頭。 “I’m fine。” 他嘶啞地回答，用清澈的冰藍色雙眼看著面前這位熟悉又不甚熟悉的超人。 “放開我。”

“除非你答應不再輕舉妄動。” Kal坦率地開出條件，語氣甚至有些霸道。 他逼迫被困住的黑髮人類男子抬頭仰視，挺胸露出脆弱的心口，有意無意地將氣息吹到了對方的唇上和頸側。 蝙蝠俠又在超人的懷裡扭動掙扎了幾秒，最後還是只能面對現實，不情不願地點頭答應。

“很好。” 氪星之子言出必行，鬆開了禁錮的雙手。 雖然另一方面蝙蝠本人的承諾有多少分量還有待商榷，至少Kal是滿意這樣的結果。

超人一鬆手，蝙蝠俠就飛也似地離開了他，退到陰暗的角落，將擦過地面的披肩像防護罩般拉到面前。 整個人和漆黑的影子融為一體。 “你真的要把我扔進監獄裡，和其他社會敗類關在一起？” 他悻悻然地問道，非常委屈。 “不打算請我喝一杯？ 聊天敘舊？ 我還以為我們是朋友。”

這樣的說法讓在旁看戲的Hal忍不住笑出聲。 “朋友？ 我猜你還沒機會看看這裡的新聞？”

“別被這傢伙的話牽著走，燈俠。” Kal不耐煩地打斷他。 “蝙蝠俠從一開始就在監聽聯盟和軍隊內部的通訊，不可能不清楚我們當今世面的情況。”

聽到指揮官這麼說，Hal也不是很在意。 他聳聳肩。 “你怎麼決定？ 按照原定計畫把他關在斯崔克島監獄？ 給他半天那裡的人不外乎全都要送醫急救了。”

Kal想了想。 “不，我看還是帶他去瞭望塔吧。 那裡的設備比任何人類的監獄還完善，就連蝙蝠俠也不可能輕易逃脫。”

“你說了算。”

 

華盛頓特區的危機解除後，超人和黃燈俠就帶著他們的「俘虜」離開了。 他們將在政權總部的後續工作交給鋼骨接手，讓Victor負責盡快恢復機構的正常運作好重新派人回工作崗位。 閃電俠和那位年輕的生化人一起行動一段時間，確定電腦病毒已經完全被清除讓安全性措施可以重新啟動，之後他才決定回到瞭望塔。 Barry不免對來自平行世界的蝙蝠俠感到好奇，加上燈俠Hal誇大的修辭早就讓他等不及一窺究竟，只是希望Kal不會妄圖利用那位異地人來修補他和叛軍首領蝙蝠俠之間的...... 難言的糾葛還是什麼其它。

不管怎樣，Barry抱持著忐忑的心情來到聯盟的太空總部。 半秒繞了整個瞭望塔一圈，發現囚犯根本不是被關在隔離拘禁室內，而是愜意地待在主翼二樓中央轉站的交誼廳！ 還一副清閒的樣子悠哉地喝著甜死人的煉乳咖啡，邊和超人聊天！ 真是意想不到的奇景。

看到靠在出入口玻璃大門旁碎碎念的黃燈Hal，閃電Barry當然是秒速跑上前打招呼，一邊疑惑地指著在廳內長沙發上似乎談笑甚歡的兩個人。 “我還以為他們...？”

“‘別被這傢伙的話牽著走’ 他說、‘不要掉以輕心’ 他說。” Hal放棄地攤手。 “結果最後被耍得團團轉的不知道是誰喔。”

“這樣也是挺好，不是嗎？” Barry笑笑，拍了拍好友的肩膀。 “藍大個近來的壓力一直很大，多一個紓解情緒的管道總是好的。”

“你太天真了，Barry。” Hal搖了搖頭，靠近了些像是準備要分享國家機密。 “我覺得Kal只是同情他。” 黃燈俠信誓旦旦地下了結論，手指一邊在他的腦袋旁搖晃畫圈。 “那傢伙的腦子絕對有問題，而且情況比我們的蝙蝠還嚴重多了。”

Barry再次好奇地望向交誼廳內兩人，仔細觀察那位身著黑衣的騎士。 異界來的蝙蝠看起來年輕些、蒼白些，但除此之外和「他」沒什麼太大的不同。 眉頭深鎖、深思熟慮、不苟言笑。 這是Barry的印象，雖然在這麼遠的距離外沒辦法聽到他們的談話內容，但蝙蝠俠能如此和陸地和超人相處看起來就足夠令人感到匪夷所思。

“對吧，完全就是怪人。”

Barry轉了回來，看到Hal一臉期待著他的回應，忍不住發笑。 “還記得嗎，你說得再怎麼小聲，某位擁有超級聽力的先生都是會聽見的。” Barry好心提醒他的好夥伴，雖然早認識到天不怕地不怕也算是對方的優點。 Hal擺擺手滿不在乎地準備繼續接話，要替他觀察到的論點提出實例，但卻被細小的嗶嗶叫聲打岔。 閃電俠的通訊器響了。

Barry不好意思地做出禁音的手勢，接聽了通訊器。 “Damian？... 她們在你的管轄區？ 那是超人做的決定。 ...... 在瞭望塔，你要親自來確認嗎？ ... 好的，沒問題。 閃電俠，完畢。”

切斷通訊，Barry無奈地搖頭轉身往傳送門的方向走去。 “怎麼啦？” 燈俠好奇問道，和好友併肩而行。

“Diana和Raven在哥譚市處理時空裂縫的問題。 Damian要親自來向超人問清楚事情的始末。” 閃電俠回答。 “你也知道那一家人的脾氣。”

“你是說「領地意識」。”

“對。” Barry笑了出聲。 “那你呢？ 也要留在這接應那位少爺，還是有別的事情要忙？” Hal用燈戒能量造了一只螢光黃的錶。 “時間也不早了，我還有事情要和Sinestro商量。 那回頭見！”

“嗯，改天再聊。”

Barry和Hal揮手道別，來到傳送門控制台前開始輸入指令。

 

“...... 當我清醒的時候，才發現Lois在我手裡。” Kal眼神哀傷地盯著矮桌子看，彷彿又回到那一天，當他的全部瞬間在手裡灰飛煙滅。 他憂傷地搖頭。 “那時我才真正意識到，我以前的做法實在太天真了。”

Bruce專心聆聽，對此不做評論。 他能理解世界在腳邊崩塌的感覺，無助、痛苦、絕望，那就是失去一切。

短暫的沉默，Kal看著那個人。 憔悴的病容更突顯那副灰白滄桑的臉色、殷紅的雙唇、深邃幽遠的眼神，而這一切依然不減他的美麗。 像這樣的寧靜在他們兩個之間已不在擁有，讓Kal更想要珍惜，卻又意識到這不過是個假像。 一個錯誤、一個錯過、一個錯覺，因為他心裡真正思念的那人對他而言已是難收的覆水。

“怎麼了？” Bruce低聲問道。

Kal再次搖搖頭，想要轉移話題。 “那你呢？ 是怎麼發生的？”

Bruce疑惑地歪過頭。 “什麼意思。”

“我以為你... 絕不會......”

“... 殺掉小丑嗎？”

Kal點頭承認。

“其實我... 其實我也不太確定。” Bruce低頭看著他的雙手，彷彿可以看到黑色的皮革被鮮血染得赤紅，眼神中是茫然和即逝的隱晦喜悅。

“不確定？”

Bruce將咖啡杯擱置在矮桌上，挪動身體靠到氪星之子的身旁。 “是這樣的。” 他用氣音小聲說道，柔軟的嘴幾乎要吻到對方的耳朵。 “我記得在犯罪巷口扭斷了他的脖子。 不，還是在運輸車的貨櫃裡呢？ 他也可能是被我鎖在焚化爐裡燒成焦炭，或是金庫裡，被我用火藥炸得粉身碎骨。 呵。 但也有可能是那次，我把他推到步哨機槍前看著他被打成篩子。 那次很有趣，我就在上方的鐵梁上看著那個喪心病狂血流成河。”

Kal詫異地退開，表情複雜地開口。 “你...” 他才這麼說，Bruce的食指尖就輕輕貼上了他的嘴唇。 “噓-- 就當是我們之間的秘密，嗯？”

超人凝視著這樣的蝙蝠俠，天真的甜蜜藏著陌生的殘忍。 他伸出手握住對方嬌弱的人類手腕，慢慢地將那頑皮的指頭拉開。 真的好不一樣，Kal這麼想，傾身靠近縮短兩人之間的距離。 Bruce也沒有迴避，垂下修長細密的眼睫配合地抬起頭，微開的唇瓣不可察地顫抖，隱約吐出的氣息嬌媚甜膩得像糖衣毒藥----

唰--！ “最高指揮官！！”

玻璃滑門倏然打開，夜翼Damian毫不掩飾宣布了他的到來，一進入交誼廳就四處張望尋找他的外星長官。 很快便發現超人和一名身穿黑袍戰鎧的男子坐在長沙發上，之間隔著異常遙遠的兩個空位。

“咳，在這裡。” Kal忍耐地微笑對那孩子招手，眼角不免有些抽搐。 逃到沙發另一端的Bruce倒是已經將披風整理好了，又開始在他的小型隨身電腦上不知道在弄些什麼東西。

“怎麼了，夜翼？”

“哥譚是我管轄的地盤，為什麼神奇女俠和--” 夜翼不滿地抱怨一邊來到長沙發旁，卻在看清楚另一名人類男子的臉龐時愣住，馬上採戰鬥姿勢揮出帶有強力電擊的雙短棍。 “你為什麼會在這裡！”

Bruce疑惑地抬頭。

“等等，夜翼。 這位不是「他」，你冷靜點。” 超人起身解釋。

Damian依然沒放下防備，雖然繃緊的肩膀有稍微放鬆了些。 “所以神奇女俠她們說的是真的？ 不敢相信。” 他喃喃自語，再次打量眼前這位和自己父親極為神似但過於年輕的替身。 “從另一個世界來的，你就輕易信任？ 別忘了他仍然是蝙蝠俠。”

被這樣無禮地談論讓Bruce覺得很不愉快。 “我就在這裡，有什麼話可以直接對著我說。” Bruce危險地瞇起眼睛，也站了起來，漆黑的披風下擺落至地上發出細碎的磨擦聲。 “你又是誰？ 為什麼會穿著Dick的制服？”

“哦，老頭子，你是不長記性了嗎？ 連親生兒子都不認了！”Damian憤怒地握緊武器，要不是他尊敬的超人在場，可能早就衝過去揍扁那個冒牌貨。 不料對方的眼裡充滿了真實的疑惑。

“什麼？ 我應該沒有...？” Bruce看著另兩人，全神貫注地像在解謎。 “你叫什麼名字？”

夜翼的眉頭皺得更緊了，但在超人的點頭允許下還是無奈地甩了甩凌亂的及肩長髮摘下面罩，露出藏在底下的臉。 “我是Damian Wayne，這樣你高興了吧？”

看到那張未脫孩子氣的臉蛋，Bruce突然覺得雙眼刺痛、口乾舌燥。

“看什麼？” Damian不甚友善地問。 他沒想到這位假貨蝙蝠俠會是這種反應，驚慌失色、欲言又止、模糊的淚光在眼睛裡打轉，被這樣詭異的表情盯著讓Damian感到非常不自在。 “是怎樣？ 有什麼好看的？”

“你......” Bruce停頓了一下，轉過身，用力地閉上眼睛。 “你長得很像你母親。”

也不是沒想過這個可能性不是嗎？ 現在看到證據了還會感到意外，簡直可笑到極點。 假如，假如，假如。 是那時候就...... ‘我很抱歉，摯愛’ ...... What if，what if，what if。太可笑了太可笑了，太可笑了不是嗎？ 只是根本不願意去想，不願意去思考，不願意去面對。

你為什麼會在這裡？ 不是應該待在你的父親身邊？ 他更需要你。

All it took was one piece of lead to end your hopes of a happily ever after。  
(只花了一顆小小的鉛彈，你的美好未來就此成為泡影。)

哈哈哈。

該死的你那時也沒想到吧。

命運弄人，永無止境。

他媽的真是該死。 該死。 該死。

 

“Bruce？ Bruce！”

Kal雙手搭在鏡像男子的肩膀上輕輕搖晃，輕撫他的臉頰，試圖擦去不存在的眼淚，但黑衣騎士仍然只是兩眼無神地看著遠方。 空洞的眼睛色澤又開始逐漸由藍轉青，臉色越發蒼白，嘴唇泛紅，灰暗的血絲紋路從脖子一路爬到他的臉頰和溼紅的眼角。 這個Bruce就像是一幅活生生的道林•格雷肖像，在Kal的眼前迅速地腐化潰爛。

“Bruce，還好嗎？ 怎麼回事？ 拜託你說說話，告訴我到底發生了什麼事。”

“...”

“什麼？”

Bruce嚙著下唇，撕破了柔軟的表皮。 腥澀的鮮血延著嘴角滴下，緋紅、暈眩、黑暗。

“Bruce？ Bruce！ BRUCE！！”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arkham蝙蝠和Injustice超人一樣沒有親生的孩子，猜猜看又是誰害的？  
> 
> 
> Like Injustice Superman, Arkham Batman had no biological child. Guess who's fault was it again?


	3. One Superman in this world is enough.

\-- Part A. --

『...... 最高指揮官的命令，這件事要保密...』

『... 負責封鎖消息...』

『有多少人知道？』

『... 視頻都被刪除了。』

『... 網路上？ 鋼骨處理好了。 放心，不會傳出去。』

『妳有看到他嗎？』

『... 說他很不穩定...』

『...... 瘋了？ 不可能吧！』

Bruce閉著眼睛躺在乾淨的單人床上，左邊傳來監控顯示儀平穩的嘀嘀聲，空氣中是消毒水的味道。 他一動不動放緩呼吸，感受絲製的床單在指尖下摩挲的觸感，捲起的左側袖口底下連接著IV管線。 有人替他卸下了斗篷、戰甲、護手和長靴，獨留了貼身的深色夜行衣，讓他可以更舒適地躺著。 Bruce知道這裡是瞭望塔的隔離醫療室，和自己次元的那麼相像，就連打在臉上的人造白光燈也都亮得熟悉，在他的眼底映出桔紅的光點。

動靜。 透過閉上的眼瞼只能看到模糊晃動的影子。

“不要鬧了，Damian。” 是閃電俠難得嚴肅的聲音。 “我們只負責看著他。”

“是怎麼回事？” 晃動的黑影移開了，年少的夜翼聽來煩躁。 “不會動、沒反應，這張臉如此看來還真是令人感到不舒服。”

自動滑門開啟關閉的安靜磨擦聲。

“你們都出去。”

... 是Clark。

前後兩雙腳步聲錯綜的節奏在靜謐的房裡顯得格外刺耳。 自動滑門開啟又關閉。

“不要再裝了，Bruce，我知道你醒了。 騙得了我一次就算了，同樣的錯誤我可不會再犯。”

Bruce聽話地睜眼，抬起一隻手遮擋強烈的光線。 “怎麼發現的？” Bruce問問。 他坐了起來轉動痠痛僵直的肩膀和脖子，然後伸展了有些發麻的手臂，稍微加快身體的血液循環。

“你的心率剛才快了幾秒才又慢下來。” Kal甘脆地回答。 他拉來了張摺疊椅在床舖旁邊坐下，貼心地遞過一杯半滿的溫開水。 “有些生理反應是連你也沒辦法控制的。”

對此Bruce不予置評。 他接過那杯水小心地啜飲，眼角快速地審視環境一周。 乾淨的房間、潔白的布料和光源、先進的醫療顯示儀器、應有盡有的診療台車... 整個房間沒有任何多餘的東西。 “我的戰甲呢？ 為什麼帶我來這裡？”

Kal選擇不回答第一個問題。 “我想，你的情況你應該比我更清楚才對。” 氪星遺孤的視線在人類男子的臉上徘徊流連，氣色依然極差但至少灰黑的紋路已逐漸淡去。 “你的身上到底出了什麼事，剛剛大家都被嚇了一跳。 我有請人抽了你的靜脈血拿去化驗，但一時半刻不會有結果，還是你終於願意直接告訴我實情...？”

“是一種異變型Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease(庫賈氏症)，會造成慢性的腦部病變。” Bruce淡定地闡述事實。 “不管怎樣你的擔心都是多餘的，沒有絲毫意義。 我的情況沒有解藥。”

“如果利用氪星科技--”

Bruce自嘲地搖頭，眼裡一閃而過的異彩卻背叛了他的鬱悶。 “我試過了，你能想到的辦法我都試過了。 科技、魔法，最終也只能避免情況惡化。 這種病沒有藥醫，無法根治。” 他喝掉紙杯裡的溫水後將剩下的紙片壓平，動作有些暴躁而粗糙，但仍然精準地將其投入滑門角落的小型垃圾桶內。

Kal看著這樣的對方，腦海卻浮現了另一位極為相似的人。 同樣的倔將、頑固，就算身體已被病殘拖垮，仍執意強迫自己再次站起來。 這讓Kal下意識地拉住眼前這位蝙蝠伸出的臂膀，帶到嘴邊蜻蜓點水般地輕啄修長的指尖。 超人幾乎可以在嘴裡嚐到苦澀的遺憾，他的蝙蝠俠不屈不撓的堅持是為了站在他的對立面而不是他的身旁。

Bruce放任鋼鐵之子親吻他的指腹、指節、手背、和掌心，觸摸對方有著太陽暖意的臉頰和烏黑柔順的短髮，慢慢地將氪星最後的孩子拉到床邊。 “超人...” Bruce輕聲嘆息，伸出雙手環住對方的脖頸，送出嬌嫩的嘴唇。

Kal雙手環住強韌的細腰低頭親吻著這樣的Bruce，這位異界來的美麗鏡像。 恍如隔世的過往重現，舔舐著他同樣柔軟的薄唇，將舌頭伸入他的口腔裡淺嚐舌尖與上腭的甜蜜滋味。 Bruce情色地吸吮，兩人的舌頭在嘴裡舔弄糾纏，直到他喘著氣必須暫時與他的一日情人分開。 雖然不是沒有留戀。

“為什麼不去找Bruce？” 平行宇宙的Bruce悄聲問，一句話就割到了超人的心坎深處。

“我與他之間彼此錯過許多次，至此為時已晚。”

漠然地坦承。 Kal輕輕挑起Bruce的下頷一手扶著對方的後腦勺不讓他逃避，又將舌頭探進Bruce的嘴裡。 這次更深入，近乎惡意地滑過舌根舔舐著敏感的扁桃腺和軟腭，讓它們在搔癢的刺激下發紅充血，反射的吞嚥下嘴角滴出更多津液。 Bruce在超人的懷裡軟軟地掙扎，喉嚨深處發出不明的嗚嗚聲，反而塑造了欲拒還迎的誘人色氣。

“那你呢？ 願意給我一個機會嗎？” Kal將臂彎裡的人類放倒在床墊上，只是一瞬間的事情。 Kal對著Bruce的耳邊吹氣，隔著高領的夜行衣啃咬他細緻的頸項。

Bruce不安地擁著壓在身上的異次元超人，沒有立刻給出答案。 “你希望我留下來？” Bruce的語氣更多是好奇，卻也有著一絲難查的憐憫。 他討好似地咬了咬那氪星怪物的耳朵才拍拍那人間君主的肩膀，慢慢將這位鋼鐵之子推開。 “是為了彌補你的遺憾？”

“你願意嗎？” Kal澹然道，也不否認。 他傾身輕吻Bruce的眼角。 和這邊的Bruce最明顯不一樣的地方，帶有青綠色異彩的這雙眼睛、隱藏著瘋狂與暴戾的這雙眼睛。

Bruce抿唇想了想，坐了起來，手指仍調皮地順著超人的黑色短髮。 “我不介意當個短暫的代替品，不論你是需要個傾訴的聽眾還是個願意配合你發洩性慾的對象。” Bruce笑笑，有些粗暴地扯掉從剛才就一直限制著他行動的IV線。 血點滴在純白的床單上，印出鮮豔的紅色。

“但是，總是有人會來找我的。” Bruce挑眉眨眼，掀開被單踏了下床。 “你知道的，某個熱情過頭感情用事的人形氪星生物。” 他站了起來伸展雙臂，冰涼的地板瓷磚踩在赤裸的腳底下，背對著超人走向門口。 緊貼身體的布料完美勾勒出他的胴體，讓他的腰臀曲線從後方清晰可見。

Kal看著優雅如黑豹的人類男子走到門邊試圖開啟上鎖的滑門，也不刻意隱藏欣賞的目光。

不到片刻，Bruce就發現蝙蝠俠在此處確實完全沒有權限。 “你和「他」的關係還真不是普通的糟糕呢。” 他語帶調侃，聲音卻壓得比方才還低。 “放我出去。”

Kal悄無聲息地飄到Bruce的身後落下，溫熱的掌心搭上了人類男子的腰窩靈巧地揉搓，像鐵鐐般地把他困在原地無法動彈。 “何必這麼急呢？” Kal小聲問，輕輕地吻著對方的髮梢、耳尖、頸側。 手指的碰觸引起了那具身體不自主的細微顫慄。 “你一直在刻意勾引我，現在後悔了？”

很快地撫平情緒，Bruce轉過身扯住紅披肩的領口。 “絕不。” 他的語氣嘶啞，閃爍青綠色澤的藍眼睛染上了氤氳情慾。 Bruce將外星的男人往後推了幾步，以眼神示意要他先別動，然後伸出粉嫩的舌頭延著自己的手腕舔到指尖，另一隻手則順勢掀掉了上衣扔在腳邊。

“我現在才是在勾引你，「Superman」。” Bruce吐著熱氣鬆開褲頭上繫緊的帶子，故意繞著那位超級男人轉了半圈，讓鬆脫的布料隨動作順著臀部與大腿的肌肉線條滑落。 像蛇一般蛻去他的蝙蝠皮。

Kal看著他的舉動兩秒才將這隻美麗的妖精擁入懷裡，雙手貼上了終於裸露的肌膚延著背腰撫摸Bruce的身體，紀錄著這個蝙蝠俠身上每一道相似而迥異的傷疤。 Bruce仰著頭細細呻吟，露出美好的頸子。 Kal感受著皮膚底下脈動的活力輕輕啃咬，留下淤血泛紅的吻痕。

“......嗯嗯，超人。” Bruce嘆息，溼潤的指尖挑逗地劃過氪星男人的鎖骨和肩膀，在對方要動手拿掉披肩時開口阻止。 “穿著它。” 兩隻手指畫著胸前的S符號，瞳孔因為興奮而放大。 “我喜歡。”

Kal不排斥，讓赤紅的披肩若即若離地裏著兩人。 一路向下，胸、腹、臀，Kal的撫弄讓Bruce的身體不斷升溫而逐漸染上了妖冶誘人的粉色，然後Kal使了點力拉斷了最後替他遮羞的貼身丁字內褲，讓人類男子挺立的慾望一覽無遺。

“嗯，嗯啊......” Bruce的雙腿一軟虛弱地攀上超人的肩膀。 敏感的前端突然被碰觸，酥麻的感覺讓他有些站不穩，水潤的眼睛裡蕩漾著迷茫的霧氣，身體卻不受控制地向前尋找更多的觸感。

“怎麼回事？” Kal笑著扶住他的腰快速地將Bruce帶回床上按進被單裡，拉開他的雙腿卻不再碰觸他的慾望中心，只是富饒興味看著這副坦誠裸露的美麗軀體。 Bruce難耐地弓起背挺動下身，被這樣盯著看讓他更感羞恥，全身發燙。 後庭小穴的括約肌收縮張合著邀請，勃起的陰莖在空氣中可憐地顫抖，鈴口處逐漸溼潤、泌出前液。

“你什麼時候變得這麼敏感了？” Kal俯身親吻Bruce隨著喘息起伏的胸膛，舔弄發紅挺立的乳尖。

沒有回答，Bruce只是咬著下唇搖頭，在他底下輾轉呻吟。 蒼白的手指拉著垂下的豔紅斗篷，鮮明的色彩對比勾勒成更加放蕩的視覺饗宴。

“你真美，就和他一樣。” Kal淡淡嘆息，稍微退開欣賞Bruce如何在他的愛撫下渙散失控。 張開的雙腿摩擦著他的身側，柔韌的腰際淫蕩地擺動，軀體上浸了一層薄薄的汗。

Kal從手邊的診療台車上取下一小包醫用的無菌潤滑液，撕開一個口子將冰涼的液體直接倒在Bruce腫脹發熱的陰莖上，延著柱體下側脈動的血管滴下。 “哈啊！ 超--別這樣！ 啊啊啊！” Bruce叫了出聲，雙手被超人抓著讓他只能更激烈地扭動腰身，青綠的眼睛陷入了瘋狂與情慾。 Kal沒有讓他好過，冰涼的潤滑後是帶有太陽溫度的高熱，超人握住了他的硬挺不疾不徐地上下擼動。 “嗯，嗯嗯啊...” Bruce在超人的手裡抽動、戳刺，快感不斷累積讓他不自呻吟，身體止不住輕微發顫。 溼潤的前端被一次次玩弄，拇指壓著鈴口畫圈，只要稍微使力就會分泌更多淫穢的白濁體液。

“嗯哈... 啊... 啊啊啊......！” Bruce忘情地出聲，嬌媚而討好，Kal卻在他達到臨界之前就將手移開。 靈巧的指頭往下探索，戲謔地撫弄他的囊袋，再往下，在沾溼黏膩的會陰處搓揉，讓他在高潮的邊緣打轉。 Bruce舒展身體仰頭呻吟，整個人陷進床墊與枕頭之中，眼裡漾著水霧像隻發情的貓兒般擺盪腰身。

Kal俯身親吻Bruce的嘴唇，深深地舌吻。 手指探入Bruce下身私密的小穴，撩撥敏感飢渴的皺折，緊緻的肌肉立刻吸附住他的第一個指節----

\--嗶嗶嗶！

潤滑的液體跟著手指的進出--

\--嗶嗶嗶！

超人的通訊機在響。 Kal皺起眉頭，突兀的聲音在近距離下連Bruce都可以隱約聽見。

\--嗶嗶嗶！

連Bruce也忍不住瞇眼笑了出來，漫不經心地拍了超人的肩膀要他起來。 “不接？” Bruce無辜地詢問道，犬齒調皮地啣著指尖將雙腿分得更開，姿態慵懶而情色。 “「最高指揮官」有更要緊的事情要操心？”

這讓Kal頓時兩難。 喉嚨乾渴，下面硬得發疼。

\--嗶嗶嗶！

但是耳裡的通訊機仍堅持不懈地叫著，完全沒有要安靜的趨勢，看來似乎確實是重要的狀況非要超人處理不可。 Kal懊惱地嘆氣，依依不捨地吻著Bruce精壯優美的腹肌。 “你等著。” Kal這才稍微退開，心裡倒是清楚只有短時間會造成大量死傷的災難可能耽誤他超過幾分鐘的時間。

他接通了聯絡通訊。

是Diana。

『... K... Kal......』 神奇女俠的聲音嘶啞而緊繃，壓抑的疼痛嗚咽雖然隱藏得很好，間斷性發出的咻咻氣流聲仍暗示著她的一側肺葉可能被打穿了。 Kal立刻提高警覺，世界上沒有多少生物能對亞馬遜的公主造成這麼大的傷害。

『... 時空裂縫... 咳咳... 真的有追兵，很強，我們阻擋不了。』 神奇女俠艱難地承認 。 『那人往... 往北方飛去了，要去孤獨堡壘。 我...』

“我知道了。” Kal冷靜地應答，心裡卻燃起怒火。 看來事情該死的比世界級劫難還棘手。 “Diana，妳們還好嗎？”

『我... 我還可以，但Raven受了重傷，我必須帶她去醫院。 』 短暫停頓，神奇女俠需要再次調整呼吸。 『... Kal，你要小心。 「他」對我們沒有手下留情，和「曾經的你」完全不一樣。』

“我會的。” Kal承諾。 “妳也要照顧好自己。 超人，結束通話。”

看著超人幾乎憤怒地掐斷了通訊聯繫和鋼鐵之子越發難看的臉色，Bruce立刻猜出了原因，玩笑的心態也馬上收了起來。 “Clark來找我了，對不對。” 雖然是詢問，語調卻十分肯定。 “他總是能找到我的，不管逃到天涯海角。 找到我、帶我回去、把我關住。”

Bruce推開氪星遺孤的手臂，下了床，開始撿拾散落一地的衣服，也不管腿間滑膩的不適感直接套上了長褲。 “我該走了。”

Kal站起來跟了過去，拉住了他的手腕。 “你和他...？” Kal的表情平靜，眼神卻不容對方閃避問題。

這樣的嚴肅讓Bruce無可奈何，只好誠實地搖頭否定。 “我和他能怎樣？” 單手將穿一半的緊身夜行衣拉過頭穿過左臂套好再繫緊褲頭的腰帶，Bruce說話的語氣不免有些遺憾。 “他那樣的完美，高尚神聖、不容侵犯，而我... 我壞掉了。”

說著，Bruce突然笑了出來，終於是打從心底的、最真實的笑聲。 蝙蝠俠整理好服裝轉過身平視超人Kal讓他們的視線對上，抬起左手伸出一只指頭抵著太陽之子的胸膛。 “你也壞掉了，在這裡。” 他戳了戳Kal的胸口，可能是在說他的心，隨著摯愛的Lois和摯愛的大都會一起碎成粉末。 但也可能是指那虛幻的、名為「希望」的符號，曾幾何時成了飄渺的妄想，在悄悄中化為烏有雲煙。

Kal沒辦法反駁，只能稍加使力地握緊對方。 “留下來。” 不是在詢問，雖然也不至於強硬到命令。 “你說過你是從他的囚禁中逃出來的，不喜歡被他關著。 留在我身邊，我會給你自由。” Kal將Bruce拉靠近，款款深情地吻著他的手指和掌心。 “我還能滿足你的渴望，那些他給不了的其它，情感、愛慾，你知道我不會吝惜。”

Bruce沒有說話。 Kal暫時沒有多餘的時間陪他，只好先在他的額角落下最後的吻。 Bruce默默地看著他離去。 刺眼的紅和藍消失在鎖起的滑門另一邊，那感覺更像是吻別。

低下頭，Bruce檢視著自己的右手腕。 超人Kal剛剛握住的部位已經開始發紫淤血，留下深刻的手指痕跡。 “這個世界根本沒有自由，你又如何給予呢。”

這是一個諷刺的玩笑。

可不是嗎？

Clark。

Clark。

 

 

\-- Part B. --

蕭瑟冷風吹過北極的冰天雪地，捲起紛飛的碎花晶體再覆蓋上一層白雪皚皚。 天上的極光拉出七色彩帶，在永夜漆黑的簾幕映襯下是最絢麗的舞者，在星辰的閃爍之間跳著妙漫的華爾茲。 這片靜謐的浮冰大陸靜悄悄的，沒有一絲生物的行跡。

雄偉的水晶堡壘就坐落於此，光滑的外星金屬反射著極光的輝煌，一側埋藏在冰山的腳下、一側俯瞰裂谷的鴻溝。 與世隔絕，保育與保衛著許多星系最後的珍寶，這就是超人Kal的孤獨堡壘。 一抹紅藍的影子畫過天際，筆直飛往那隱密的龐然異星建造物。 就連此地零下的溫度也無法冷卻這位超級先生如焚的焦躁。

超人進入孤獨堡壘當然不會啟動任何入侵警報，飄浮的AI機器也對「主人」比往常更為鮮豔的亮色制服視若無睹。 這位異鄉的來客因此沒遇到阻攔，熟門熟路地飛過前廳來到氪星超級電腦前啟動全球的全息監控影像。

超人從腰間的小袋子取出一枚氪星石水晶晶片，讓電腦快速掃描後又收了起來。 那是奈米級追蹤器的序列，而全世界就只有這台氪星科技的超級電腦有辦法偵測到那枚微型追蹤器發射的信號。 分秒的運算後，全息影像地圖開始放大。 美國、新澤西州、哥譚市，範圍越縮越小直到鎖定了某間老舊民房的地下室。 超人呼出一口氣將立體地圖指示的位置記在腦中，對得到的結果沒感到意外。 他動手消去曾使用過這台電腦的痕跡，畢竟只是和自己借用一下東西，應該不為過吧？

拿到需要的資訊後超人也沒有要久留的意思，正轉身，電腦一直在循環播放的生態室監控錄像卻吸引了他的注意。 出於習慣，超人飄了過去調出了E區高戒備隔離間02的視頻。

他知道這裡是平行宇宙，他知道許多事情很可能不一樣，他知道任何先入為主的成見都是幼稚的。

看到Doomsday在理應是替好朋友準備的房間裡徘徊仍讓超人一陣怒火，差點衝動熱視線燒掉投射裝置。

Clark握了握拳頭深呼吸。 真難想像，這裡的超人未免也太和氣了吧，居然連Doomsday這種窮凶惡極的怪物都願意饒命。 他煩躁地甩甩頭，半秒做了決定選擇無視佔據了E區02隔離間的野獸。 來到這個不熟悉的次元世界只是為了找回蝙蝠俠，若非必要不打算干預。 先前在哥譚市上空和這裡的人有些小磨擦其實有違他的本意，所以還是盡量收斂點為妙。 Clark這麼想，從原來的方向飛了出去。

 

“... 所以這東西不是你弄丟的？” Harleen靠在椅背上撐著扶手托住下巴，四只手指頭一邊不耐煩地敲擊著桌面。

Bruce搖搖頭執起另一柄微型雷射銲接桿，目不轉睛地拆解台桌上的蝙蝠頭盔。 “不是。 這個電子介面和我所使用的有些微差異，許多輔助程式也不一樣。” Bruce慢條斯理地解釋，示範性地啟動了頭盔內的紅外偵測回聲定位系統並將影像投射到桌上型的全息裝置上。

他輕碰了自己臉上的面具。 “我的沒有這項功能。” 他承認，幾下熟練的操作後Bruce又補充： “相反的，道具的製作人為了挪出空間並沒有安裝通訊軟體。 內建的微型計算器也簡單很多，反而更像是附屬終端。”

“意思是...？”

“只要有相容的硬體套件，開個後門下載整個資料庫應該不難。” Bruce簡單地分析，從自己的電子頭盔的按槽取出一枚黑色的晶片。 “而我剛好有這樣的東西。”

“哦。” Harleen應付地哼哼。

戰袍的黑衣騎士又調整了幾道數位指令，然後嘖了一聲。 “似乎也沒那麼簡單。 更改、複製、或移動任何資料都會啟動內建的病毒程式讓一切功虧一簣，多疑的傢伙。”

“聽起來像我認識的某人呢。”

蝙蝠俠不予以理會。 “妳的人是在犯罪巷附近找到的？” 他再次確認。

Harleen應了聲是，伸伸懶腰站了起來。 “政權軍的人還在那附近徘徊，我以為他們就是在找這個呢！” 她想了一下。 “你覺得是怎麼回事？ 這次上頭的人挺嚴謹地封鎖消息，連我的線人也查不出什麼有價值的情報。”

“我有我的猜測。” Bruce回答，卻不打算分享。

“不告訴我，真是意外。” Harleen譏諷地嘲笑，故意在大蝙蝠面前甩著槍管表示她的不滿。 “但你卻願意告訴Lex那個兩面間諜？ 表情那麼意外，你以為把我支開打電話我就不會發現喔？”

Bruce瞇起眼睛瞥了一眼依舊習慣性畫著濃妝的女孩，不予置評。

嗶嗶！ 一個呼叫的彈出視窗跳了出來，打斷兩人之間沉默的僵局。 “Luthor。” 蝙蝠俠頭也不抬打招呼，已經知道對方要告訴他什麼了。

『你的推論沒錯，蝙蝠俠。 時空的異動是真的，超人派出了大批人馬調查那件事，而你提過的「那個人」則是被囚禁在瞭望塔上。 事情貌似不太好處理，我這邊也暫時沒辦法輕舉妄動。』

“我知道了。”

『有什麼打算？』

“先聯絡看看。 我敢打賭他也有在監聽通訊，可以嘗試在幾個隱藏頻道裡重播加密的暗語。 我們不清楚他是個怎樣的人，保險起見先試探看看再說。”

『你連自己都不相信？』

“我誰都不相信。” Bruce悶悶不樂地回答。 他沒說，很久很久以前他曾信任過一個傳說，一次背叛卻將他傷得體無完膚。 到了最後也只能故作冷靜地將紛亂的思緒拉回現實。 “政權軍的人一有其它動靜就立刻通知我。”

『知道了。 啊啊，七分鐘前超人離開了瞭望塔，你們最好小--』

嗶----！！

全息畫面忽然自動切換，透過多重衛星跳轉和傀儡IP備份資料到遠處終端，軟體銷毀程序啟動。 紅色的警示燈亮起，閃爍了兩次。 “被發現了。” Bruce握拳站了起來，向前小丑女示意。 “妳帶著其他人從C-C02線地下道離開，我是主要目標，會把他們引到A-E06出口替你們爭取時間。 快。”

Harleen沒閒著，拿了配槍就往旁邊的門跑去，開始向底下的人發號指示。 但最後還是回頭看了黑袍的騎士一眼。 “可別被抓住了喔，蝙蝠。”

Bruce沒有回應。 他盡快將拆解一半的零件收入腰間的側袋中，剩下帶不走的則收拾成堆用小型炸藥摧毀證據。 確保了反抗軍內部的資訊不會外流後他才準備離開，卻在要鍵入鐵門的密碼前停了下來。

氪星人已經站到了身後抓住了他的手腕，巧妙地將護甲的雙手交叉在胸前壓制住，讓暗夜騎士只能完全動彈不得地背部貼靠在他的鋼鐵身軀上。 “Kal。” Bruce幾乎是痛心疾首地吐出。

“你今天是特別不高興？” 超人疑惑地歪著頭，額前那搓頑固的卷髮隨著動作而彈跳。

“不覺得這個問題很愚蠢嗎。” 蝙蝠俠冷冷地咬字。

超人本來還想繼續接話，卻倏地分心側過頭，超級聽力捕捉到了逐漸逼近哥譚市的音爆移動。 他以為在北極海附近就成功甩掉了尾巴，看來事與願違。 “抱歉，恐怕暫時沒更多空閒處理你的問題，因為馬上就要有個不速之客加入我們的行列了。” 氪星之子道歉地笑笑，熱視線在上方的老舊民房中間開了大洞，挾持著毫無意願的人類男子飛了出去。

“放開我！” 叛亂軍首領的蝙蝠俠當然死命地反抗。

“你知道我不能那麼做。” 氪星遺孤愉快地回答，對於痛喪妻兒後的超人來說反常的爽朗。 “發現你不見了的時候，你可想像我有多擔心？ 就知道在你的頭盔裡安置奈米追蹤器是對的。” 仍然像水蛇一樣在鐵鑄的胳膊裡扭動掙扎的Bruce更是聽得滿頭霧水，完全不記得什麼時候曾讓超人有機可乘在他身上放追蹤器。

Clark沒有留意到懷中男子的錯愕，自顧帶著好朋友飛到了哥譚市中心的金融建築頂端才落地，讓氣呼呼的蝙蝠能轉過身直接瞪著他。 Clark知道蝙蝠的病情一來可能會胡言亂語或不可理喻，處理久了自然懂得包容戰袍騎士的各種彆扭和思慮上令人費解的反射弧。 當然，超人更是知道不管怎樣都不可輕心地鬆開對蝙蝠的箝制，仍維持一隻左手禁錮住對方雙手的動作，右手則伸向人類男子的後頸。

“做什麼。” Bruce立刻全身緊繃，不安油然而生。

“我要帶你回家啊。 所以你就暫時委屈一下，不然我還得分神管著你。”

Bruce搖頭推拒。 “等等、等等！ 回哪裡？ 韋恩莊園被封鎖不就是你害的！ 還是你想把我關在你的堡壘裡？ 你現在的舉止很奇怪，Clark--Kal！”

“沒關係，我知道你感到混亂。 狀況發作的時候總是會這樣嘛，不穩定什麼的，但很快就過去了所以不用擔心。 剩下的交給我處理就好，有什麼不滿，到時候我再慢慢聽你說也不遲，嗯哼。” Clark毫無悔意地眨眨眼，語氣像是友好的玩笑。 Bruce頓時反應不過來，以為自己看到了懷念的過往與殘酷的現實模糊幻化形成二重像。 後頸一緊，溫暖的掌心瞬間切斷了供應腦部的血流，Bruce的眼前一黑。

 

Kal在哥譚市的上空看到了「他」。

飄揚的紅與黃、反光的天藍，制服的線條繁瑣而華麗，熠熠生輝的色彩鮮豔得幾乎自帶光芒，在哥譚這樣灰暗的城市裡是刺眼的存在。 相同的臉龐、類似的動作，臉上卻不是揪緊的愁容而是掛著自信滿滿的微笑。 像是挑釁。 那個異世界來的「超人」，手裡拿著次元轉換裝置，臂彎裡打橫抱著的是一具披著漆黑長袍的癱軟身影。

“不會吧，你找到...？” Kal的停頓，卻給了那個冒牌貨轉眼的機會啟動儀器。 熾白與閃電的藍光撕開了空間製造了奇異點，萬物扭曲，鏡像超人將「他的蝙蝠俠」攬在懷裡退入了時空的裂隙之間。

兩人的視線在最後的一瞬間對峙。

“你敢！！” Kal低吼，眼裡燒著憤怒的熾熱紅光。 超級速度讓他成了一枚超音速子彈，筆直瞄準那個異界的擄人盜匪，但相隔的一千多公尺，差之毫秒，仍然過於遙遠。 哥譚金融建築的頂層三樓整個被轟塌，飄揚的塵煙砂石紛紛落下，但其中的兩個影子已經消失得無去無蹤。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arkham宇宙的「不殺原則」和其它世界的稍微不一樣，只適用於沒有超能力的普通人和較無殺傷力的能力者。 例如: Arkham蝙蝠其實用了滿暴力的手段殺掉了Clayface和Solomon Grundy，官方基本是確認他們活不過來了；同理，Arkham超應該也會除掉Doomsday、Kalibak etc. 這類等級的反派。  
> The "No-Killing Rule" is relatively lax in the Arkham universe when compared to other DC universes, as it only applied to normal humans and supers with less destructive powers. For example: Arkham Batman had no qualms with offing Clayface and Solomon Grundy for good; similarly, Arkham Superman should be fine with killing villains on the level of Doomsday and Kalibak etc.


	4. I had a bad reaction.

隔離醫療室位在瞭望塔主翼一樓的醫療廳西側，連接著西翼一樓的高科技拘禁牢房。 透過滑門的玻璃窗口則可以看到醫療廳北面方位的一大片觀景落地窗，俯瞰之下蔚藍的星球。

Bruce寂靜無聲地靠近滑門，觀察房間外的狀況。 兩位護理人員在櫃檯核對藥單，閃電俠在會客沙發上用隨身的主機處理政府部門的工作，夜翼則交叉著雙臂靠在更遠端的牆上。 這些人是他的獄卒。

又一個人形的剪影飄入了視野，就在觀景窗之後懸浮於真空的宇宙中。 布幔拉出的緋紅羽翼在身後展翅，天空藍包裏著精實的軀體如無瑕的大理石雕刻，那是降臨凡塵的神祇。 聖潔、尊貴。 自信的笑容媲美盛夏豔陽的萬丈光芒，過於完美而刺痛了Bruce的眼睛。 Clark對著他揮手，舉起指頭在玻璃的另一邊敲出摩斯密碼，字句清楚而有力讓Bruce有瞬間的錯覺擔心瞭望塔會被那個天真的神子震出軌道。

我。來。接。你。

“是怎麼找到我的？” Bruce自言咕噥，轉動眼珠子盯著超人自得意滿的寶藍色眼睛。 Bruce知道說得再小聲，氪星之子也能清晰分辨。

追。蹤。器。 Clark字字敲著。

“我知道。 安裝在蝙蝠頭盔裡，但被我扔了。” Bruce噘起嘴呼出喑啞的氣聲。 “難道你還在我身上放了其它的跟蹤器？”

超人聳聳肩不再解釋，反而伸了伸指關節，似乎在仔細考慮是否要直接在瞭望塔的外層上開一個洞。 黑暗騎士見狀立刻搖頭阻止。 “我有辦法自己逃出去。” Bruce不容質疑地嘶聲。 Clark認命地又一次聳肩，早就習慣了好友偏執的個性。 “你從東翼的停機坪繞進來，我們在反應核能源倉會合，那裡人很少。 還有，不要被看見了！”

Clark似乎對Bruce擬定的計畫還有意見，正要舉手抗議。 這時閃電俠卻抬起頭狐疑地看了看被囚禁的人類騎士，然後轉向寬廣的玻璃窗口，所幸超人在最後一刻飛出視野範圍才沒被發現在太空中比手畫腳。

不管怎樣，Bruce知道Clark會聽從他的指示。 現在的癥結只剩下，他要如何把自己弄出去呢？

 

Barry從空無一物的太空觀景窗轉了回來，隔著滑門監視被囚禁在隔離醫療室內的哥譚驕子。 完全猜不透那位自立義警的想法。 平行世界的蝙蝠俠像隻蓄勢待發的貓科猛獸，典雅而高貴，時不時向遠方的某一定點投射炯炯目光。 Barry來回確認了幾次仍然不知道蝙蝠到底在看著什麼。

“現在的時間。” Bruce突然出聲，鋒利的目光這才與赤紅制服的超能跑者對上。 青綠色的瞳仁從長長的眼睫之下望著他，像是裏著黑色絲綢的破碎翠石榴...... 奇怪，他的眼睛一直都是這個顏色的嗎？

Barry頓了一下才想到要反應。 “什麼？”

“我在問你現在的時間。” Bruce重複，表情語氣單調得如同機械音。

閃電俠將手裡的平板計算器擱在一邊毫不懷疑地就要開口，走到赤色跑者身邊的夜翼卻不耐煩地嘖聲打岔。 “沒必要回答他，閃電俠。” Damian冷漠地瞪視醫療室內的鏡像蝙蝠，完全不打算信任這個平行世界來的假貨。 “有點囚犯的自覺，後退，離門遠點。 我可沒像某些人一樣那麼好騙。” Damian的口氣很不禮貌。

Bruce不在乎地側頭，和這位年輕的夜翼交談總是會讓他覺得詭異。 “我服藥的時間差不多到了，我認為應該跟你們提一下。”

“你生病了？” Damian才不相信。

“超人不是有請人幫我驗血檢查？ 報告出來後你們自然能拿到證據。” Bruce靠到了門上，抬手隔著半公分的距離描繪電子鎖的輪廓。 “雖然我大概等不了那麼久。”

“錯過一次服藥不會怎麼樣！ 我叫你退後你是聽不懂？”

Barry扶住Damian的肩膀要他冷靜。 “你是生了什麼病？”

“你不知道？ 所以說這裡的蝙蝠俠果然是健康的啊。 真幸運。” Bruce自嘲道，眼睛瞇了起來。 他歪過頭拉下夜行衣的高領，露出大片白皙的頸項，讓滑門後方的兩人能更清楚地看到暗灰色的紋路爬滿了蒼白的皮膚。 “拖延越久症狀會一項一項出現，先是皮膚、眼睛。” Bruce看了看自己在玻璃裡的影子，眼角發紅、虹膜青綠，鞏膜上已經佈滿血絲。 他鬱悶地搖頭。 “然後是吐血、痙攣、休克。”

“他在說謊。” Damian依然不肯讓步。

“欺騙你們對我有什麼好處？” Bruce反問。

“你這個--”

“夠了，夜翼。” Barry在事情失控前制止，情緒上來對誰都沒幫助。 如果超人回來發現蝙蝠俠出了狀況肯定會大發雷霆，清楚這點讓Barry憂心忡忡地踱步，進退兩難。 他們不能放蝙蝠俠離開隔離室、不能給黑衣騎士任何機會拿到可供逃脫的道具，卻也不能冒險放任他的病情不管。

雖然不是徹底別無方法。

“你的藥在哪裡？ 裝在什麼樣子的容器裡？” Barry問道，想了想最後決定親自把東西拿過來。 對閃電俠而言來回不過是幾秒鐘的事情，他實在不相信蝙蝠有辦法在這麼短的時間內耍手段。

Bruce嚙著下嘴唇貌似有所顧慮，三思後才配合地比出半個手掌大的形狀。 “大概是這個大小，黑色圓筒狀，有個可以旋轉的蓋子和濾嘴。 就放在腰帶左邊的第四個暗袋裡。” 考慮了一番，黑衣男子補充提醒： “腰帶上有安裝防竊電擊，必須戴著我的手套才能打開。”

Barry點頭，算是禮貌。 Damian理解這確實是最好的辦法，也就沒有阻止神速力能力者接下來的行動。 紅黃的一道電光石火，當閃電俠回到醫療大廳時手裡多了一個黑色的金屬殼瓶子，但Barry可沒傻到會立刻解開門鎖轉交物品。

“你不介意我們檢查一下這個東西吧？” Barry不好意思地詢問，疑神疑鬼有違他的本性。

“隨你高興。”

Barry沒再多想動手轉開瓶蓋，突然，無味的暗紅色氣體卻溢了出來如鏽鐵的血霧般散開。 被暗算了！ Barry倒抽一口氣退後半步，嗆到，迅速抬手摀住他的口鼻。 Damian提防地往後跳開執起武器，嘴裡啣著攜帶式的呼吸器。 金屬瓶子乒的一聲掉在地上。

“這個是--？！” 閃電俠驚呼，恐懼毒素已經侵入了體內讓他的呼吸脈搏急速竄升。 眼前的景像扭曲、燈光忽明忽暗，無數隻骨骸的手臂從地板牆壁的龜裂中伸了出來拉扯著他的身體！ 他幾乎可以聽到母親的哭泣聲，呼叫著「Barry、Barry」的回音。 別說高速移動了，現在的閃電俠雙腿發軟，連站都有困難。

完全被擺了一道！ 對於一時的輕心而自責，夜翼憤然轉頭怒視被囚禁的罪魁禍首。

\--醫療隔離室不見了。

這裡是阿卡漢精神病院。 破損的招牌、漏電的纜線、陰溼的廊道。 迴廊的盡頭，一名精壯纖細的男子困難地靠著牆角。 斑斑血跡從額頭流過臉頰、頸子，一滴滴，落在黑色的制服上。

夜翼胸前的藍色飛鷹也在淌血。

Dick Grayson。

“不！” Damian慌張地後退，握在手裡的短棍跟著汗溼的掌心打顫。 這不是真的！ 這不是真的！ “不，我不是... 我沒有！ 我沒有！ 不！ 不不不！”

 

Bruce猜測這個世界的「英雄們」沒有經驗接觸稻草人最後的傑作，因為在這個次元宇宙裡Jonathan Crane醫師早在開發出這個配方前就已經死了。 而那是可以穿過衣物鎧甲透過皮膚吸收的神經型恐懼毒氣，不用多大的劑量就可能會把人逼瘋逼死。 果不其然，Bruce根本不用實際出手對方就潰不成軍。

黑衣的異界騎士從門邊退開，張口伸指頭進嘴裡觸摸左邊第二顆小臼齒。 正要把那顆假牙拔下，卻看到滑門外突然出現一道高速移動的影子。

是Clark。 他果然沒遵從指示跑來了。

超級視力分辨出廳堂內混合在空氣中的毒氣分子，超人不高興地皺眉。 仁慈的Clark當機立斷「輕輕」碰了夜翼與閃電俠的肩膀，讓他們像兩袋水泥磚塊般癱倒在地上，以昏厥脫離可怖的苦海。

“我實在不喜歡你使用這種東西。” Clark語中的責備充分表達了他的不贊同，雖然還是一邊飛過來用熱視線熔掉滑門的電子鎖。 此事的爭議Bruce聽過不下千百遍，也沒精神舊事重提。

“說過了我自己可以，不需要你的幫助。” Bruce從牢中走出來，撿起遺忘在地上的毒氣罐拴緊。 “我不是你的「落難少女」。”

“我知道你能照顧好自己，就當是我多管閒事。” Clark擺擺手安撫好友受傷的自尊心。 “現在呢？”

Bruce從櫃檯後方拿了一件白色的長袍穿上再順走了病歷的筆記板，他原本還想借用夜翼的電擊短棍但思考後決定作罷。 偷取別人的防身道具會引起不必要騷動，況且，他更想盡快拿回自己的蝙蝠武裝。 若說此地的瞭望塔與平行次元的大同小異，那Bruce大概可以推算出目前位置與武器庫之間的距離。

“我要去取回我的裝備。” 黑夜騎士宣布。

氪星之子沒有意見，安靜地飄在朋友的旁邊。 他們避開人多的主翼中轉站繞遠路前往西翼二樓的魔法廳。 因為醫療廳觸動了警報，武裝部隊基本是集中前往那個方向，但途中兩人還是遇上了幾名技術員。 Bruce刻意低著頭閱讀手中的血液分析報告，佯裝成一名醫療人員，也就沒有人上前過問他的來歷。 至於Clark？ 他是超人，而超人出現在瞭望塔上本身沒什麼好奇怪的。

利用二樓的連通過道，這對異界來的最佳搭檔從西翼的魔法廳經過南翼的超能廳來到東翼的科技廳，一路沒遇上什麼突發狀況。 瞭望塔的武器庫就在東翼二樓科技廳的側邊。

開啟庫房的電子金屬門需要識別的證件磁卡。 像魔術般，Bruce從口袋中掏出了適當的感應卡片，是之前從某位路過的技術人員身上摸來的。 兩人一前一後進入了擺滿各式科技武器和輔具的倉庫，不稍片刻就在靠近後方的玻璃展示櫃中找到了齊全的蝙蝠套裝。 櫃子的合金鎖是打開的，拉門也沒關好，大概是早些時候閃電俠跑得太急而疏忽大意。

Bruce不以為然，取出他的所有物依次套上著裝。 “你是從停機坪進來的？”

超人點頭。

“那裡有停Javelin-7號機嗎？”

Clark不好意思地聳肩。 “那裡的飛船很多，我沒有留意。 大多是運輸的貨櫃船。”

“那些往返地球的速度太慢了，聯盟的成員會在太空中攔截我們。” Bruce穿好了戰靴扣緊腰帶，最後才將漆黑的斗篷批在肩上。 他踏了踏庫房的塑料地面。 “停機坪就在下一層，幫我看看有沒有Javelin-7號機。”

Clark低下頭專注於超能視力的調整，幾秒後卻只是挫折地搖頭。 “沒辦法，這裡可是你設計的，許多地方被漆上含鉛的塗料。 X視線不管用。”

Bruce嘖聲，握緊了拳頭。 他著實不喜歡如此一再尋求超人的幫助。 “你... 可以直接繞過去看看？ 閃電俠已經被放倒了，避人耳目對你而言應該如反掌折枝。”

鋼鐵之子沒有行動反而定定地佇立，雙手交叉抱在胸前。 “為什麼不乾脆去主翼的傳送裝置？” Clark提出質疑。 “那樣最節省時間。”

“中央轉站的人那麼多，你是自願要將他們全部吸引到別處，替我爭取六十秒破解設備的雙層密碼鎖？” Bruce煩躁地問道。 “還是你只想到強行突破塔內所有人的這個方法？ 那樣才是最浪費時間的。 更何況，這個次元的超人隨時可能回來，若非必要我不希望你和他起衝突。”

“你不相信我的實力？” Clark假裝委屈。

我只是不想冒險讓你受傷。 Bruce在心裡想，雙唇卻抿著把話留住。 他鎖好櫃子準備離開這間陰暗的庫房，一邊還在考慮接下來最合適的行動。

“別擔心，我不會受傷的。” 鋼鐵英雄突然微笑著許下承諾，輕飄飄地飛到了朋友的身邊。 Bruce倏地錯愕，步調頓時僵在原地。 注意到戰袍騎士的異常，明日之子也跟著停下來。 “怎麼了？” Clark詢問，語帶關切。

Bruce幾乎是困難地抬起頭，對上另一雙寶石藍的眼睛。 “我剛剛沒有說話。” 他慢慢指出，口吻有些挫敗。 “你怎麼知道我在想什麼？”

“我們搭檔這麼久，我還猜不出來？”

Bruce搖頭，雙拳緊握。 “根本就沒有鉛層。 這個世界的瞭望塔上不可能鍍鉛。”

Clark眨了眨眼，沒有反駁。

“不能靠聽力分辨有多少追兵、不能看穿這間倉庫的四壁。” Bruce不知道自己的胸口為什麼會感到一陣如此強烈的刺痛。 這樣的失落、惆悵，他早該想到的。 “不能帶我飛出這個空間站。” 超人伸出的手，被蝙蝠俠暴躁地甩開。

“你沒有來找我、你無法幫助我、你不在這裡。”

“ **你不存在。** ”

 

“夜翼被擊倒了，而且貌似是被自己的電擊棍弄的。 閃電俠看起來像是中了毒，情況很差，目前也沒有戰鬥能力。” 鷹女Shyera不安地搧動翅膀，透過通訊向超人Kal報告。 她在最高指揮官的命令下返回政權政府的宇宙空間站，原本是要來協助監控異世界來的蝙蝠囚犯，卻在這裡發現一片狼藉。 夜翼昏厥在牆邊身上有明顯電擊傷的痕跡，赤紅的跑者則縮在醫療櫃檯底下抱著膝蓋瑟瑟發抖，嘴裡不斷喃喃自語時而發出如困獸哀鳴的哭腔。 “你不會高興的，但他的症狀很像是中了恐懼毒素。”

通訊那頭的Kal聞此言立刻勃然大怒，差點悻悻捏碎手中的發號器。 他一輩子也忘不了那個該死的氣體是如何間接摧毀這個世界的一切，逼真的幻像、非理性的慌恐，現在居然要他相信平行宇宙的蝙蝠俠是恐懼毒氣的使用者？ 這到底是什麼意思？ Kal咬了咬牙強制冷靜地壓下三丈怒火，那個超人、這個蝙蝠、那個蝙蝠，煩心事接二連三。 “我馬上就到。 蝙蝠俠果然跑了？”

“是的。” Shyera應聲。 醫療廳的大門滑開，政權軍超人飛進來迅速檢視廳堂內凌亂的環境。 不只是閃電俠和夜翼，還有兩名醫護人員遇害，面部扭曲地窩在角落拒絕武裝部隊醫官的幫助而獨自和腦內的假想怪物搏鬥。 鷹女振翅飛過了櫃檯，在超人旁邊落下。 “你認為這些全是「他」的作為？”

“很確定。”

“但我不懂，他是怎麼逃出隔離室的？”

Kal指了滑門上冒著煙而晶片裸露的電子裝置。 “蝙蝠俠在一顆假牙裡藏著備用的小型炸彈。 他從內側破壞了門的電子鎖。” 超人向鷹女解釋。 “那顆小炸彈不好取下來所以我讓他留著，想說再不濟也有閃電俠和夜翼守在房門外。 看來我仍然是低估他了。”

“那現在該怎麼辦？”

Kal抬起頭用X視線快速地掃描了整座宇宙空間站。 “準備一間拘禁牢房。 他既然想當逃犯，我們也沒必要對他客氣。”

 

“Bruce，你確定這是最好的方法？” Clark無奈地搖頭，對著在地板夾層的電纜管道內潛行的蝙蝠竊竊私語。 “要知道，看著你這樣單獨行動讓我很擔心耶。”

“不要跟我說話。” Bruce冷冽嘀咕。 “你不是真的。”

Clark的假像才不在乎，仍然飄在上方走廊的中央一路跟著。 沒有人注意到「它」，當然，因為「它」根本不是實際的存在。 “我就在你的腦袋裡，我知道你沒有嘴裡說得那麼討厭聽到我的聲音。”

“你讓我分心。”

“不，我讓你安心。”

Bruce無視那個擬真的幻覺。 他從電纜道爬出來踏上停機坪外側的迴廊，發射鉤索盪到上方的鐵梁讓自己有更好的視野。 他在尋找Javelin-7號機。

超人飛到身旁向他招招手。 “那邊有台Javelin-Mark II的型號。”

“我有看到。” 蝙蝠俠展開他的蝠翼一躍而下，滑翔，優雅地降落在那架超音速宇航噴射機旁邊。 超人的幻像已經在那裡等著，以一貫正義凜然的姿勢。 “我還是認為這個方法糟糕透了。” Clark又一次表示了不認同，因為很顯然就算是虛幻的超人也總是會與蝙蝠俠唱反調。 “你知道我沒辦法替你護航。”

“你也沒辦法代我突破看守傳送裝置的護衛。”

“閃電和夜翼就沒對你造成多大的問題。”

“那是我運氣不錯。” 蝙蝠俠手動替宇航機解鎖，順勢輸入一段病毒程式讓他之後可以遠程黑進停機坪的系統內部開啟閘門。 “但我也清楚好運氣很少長時間對我微笑。”

“Bruce，說真的我還是不喜歡你對閃電俠他們做的事情。” 超人拉住蝙蝠俠還在操作的手腕，停止了病毒程式的上傳。 “實在不敢相信，你是從什麼時候開始使用恐懼毒氣？”

“我不想再提這件事了。” Bruce不耐煩地甩開鋼鐵之子的手掌。

超人將他抓得更緊。 “你對閃電俠做了什麼？”

青綠色的眼睛慢半拍眨了眨，Bruce迷惘地盯著無法掙脫的箝制，依舊如鋼鐵般真實，讓他的腦筋一時轉不過來。 “你不是真的。” 蝙蝠俠疑惑地輕輕低喃，卻更像是在說服自己。 他又嘗試拉扯了手腕，沒有用。 沒有用... ？ 為什麼？ 為什麼？？ “你不是真的，Clark。 你... 應該沒有辦法抓著我啊？”

 

超人Kal從沒見過蝙蝠俠這樣的表情。 茫然無措的天真，有種與現實脫節的無辜，讓他一下子氣消了一半。 “說過了，我的名字是Kal。” 氪星之子說，將戰袍騎士拉離宇航機的外部鍵盤，強硬地扳開人類男子的雙唇檢查他的嘴巴。 果然少了一顆人工假牙。

被捏著下頷既彆扭又很難受。 Bruce撇過頭掙脫那只揪著他的臉頰的厚實手掌，雖然始終無法脫離手腕上的束縛。 “你不是... Clark嗎？” 他遲疑地詢問道，仔細研究了眼前的這位超人，這才發現制服細節的差異。 “Kal？ 那Clark呢？ 你不是去找他了？”

“不要轉移話題。” Kal不友善地搖晃鏡像的蝙蝠。 “你對閃電俠下毒？ 用稻草人的恐懼毒氣？”

Bruce舔舔發紅的嘴唇不答話，算是默認。

“你這個墮落的...！ 真正的蝙蝠俠絕對不會...！”

聽到這樣的指控，Bruce突然又想笑了。 “偶爾也該照個鏡子看看你自己吧，居高臨下先生。 還是你敢說從來沒做過「真正的超人」絕對不會做的事情，嗯？”

Kal又一次啞口無言。

“我這副德性讓你難受？ 呵，沒想過「你的蝙蝠俠」看著你時的感覺？” 利如刀割的口語刺激讓超人一使力，蝙蝠俠的右手腕立刻發出骨頭斷裂的聲音。 Bruce咬牙隱忍，但沒有發出哀疼的悶哼，反而無所顧忌地笑出來。 “被說中痛處了？”

“我該除掉你這個喪病的瘋子。”

“你以為我會害怕威脅？” Bruce搖頭嘆息，用完好的左手扯住氪星之子的領口讓兩人靠得更近。 “來吧，證明我所言不假。 「真正的超人」做不到的事情，你倒是可以給我一個痛快，嗯？”

瘋狂本身或許就是代價，不管是在哪個次元宇宙都沒有所謂美夢成真的結局。

在這裡是超人、在那裡是蝙蝠俠。

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Cause I’m not a killer.

這是個華麗的氪星石水晶牢籠。

濃密的眼睫在白色護目鏡後顫抖，甦醒後的天旋地轉和反胃感。 Bruce撫著後頸緩緩坐直上身，輕柔如水的銀白色紡織順著肩膀滑落而下，和蝙蝠的漆黑展翅一同糾纏於鬆軟的床舖之上，好似一幅繚繞的水墨畫。 理應是個舒適的片刻休憩，卻因為身上仍套著硬梆梆的武裝戰甲而讓Bruce全身痠麻。

Bruce做的第一件事情就是摘下頭盔，露出底下汗溼的短髮。 環顧四周，調暗的光源和床邊拉上的銀灰色簾幕阻擋了視線，但是Bruce不擔心，因為他知道這裡是氪星人的北極堡壘。 雖然沒想到是這種「上等」的待遇，更以為等待他的會是鐵鐐和枷鎖。

小心翼翼地拉開半透明的絲質睡簾，Bruce探頭張望，抬腿拖起髒兮兮的戰靴踏下床。 乾淨的被單床墊已被弄得滿是汙穢、打光的地板被踩上泥濘的足跡，曾經的千金王子要噁心得顰眉。 Bruce不是無法容忍髒亂，身為蝙蝠俠更糟糕的當然也經歷過，但是藏在蝙蝠皮之下仍然愛好美麗事物的那部分著實不喜歡見到純潔被玷汙。 最高指揮官的行為也很反常，甚至沒想過要卸下他的武裝？

兩台懸浮的氪星科技AI機器飄了過來，其中一台有雙機械臂能扶著托盤，遞上溫水和舒緩頭痛的藥片。 『您醒了，Bruce主人。 請問您現在感覺怎麼樣？』

Bruce不信任地盯著兩台機器。 “這是哪裡？” 他刺探道，完全是答非所問。 “你們是來做什麼的？”

『孤獨堡壘E區高戒備02號隔離間。』 AI回答，細緻的機械音在語句裡有輕微的迴響。 『Kal主人交代過。 如果您有什麼需求，只要是在程式設立的原則容許範圍之內，我們都要盡量幫您達成。』

這讓蝙蝠俠更疑惑了。 “那把燈光調亮，讓我能看清楚周遭環境。” Bruce故意測試，沒想到柔和的光確實依他的意思慢慢點亮，還很用心地配合人類的生理調整，讓他不至於突然感到刺眼。 實在詭異。 Bruce怎麼不記得他和Kal之間的關係什麼時候變得如此友善。

Bruce藉機確認了四周，仍然放不下防備的心理。

空間很大，甚至比韋恩府邸的主臥室還要寬敞。 垂掛著銀線睡簾的雙人大床在中央，左側是書櫃和衣櫥、右側是一架鋼琴，後方的自動滑門之後是淋浴間和盥洗設備、前方的會客室有柔軟的沙發和小茶几。 所有的傢俱都融合了哥譚的哥德式風格和氪星文化點綴，深色的布料、閃動的水晶、疊層的白紗、流質的金屬紋路。 房間的內部應有盡有，甚至還準備了一台設了多層限制的筆記型電腦和兩台AI的機器管家，幾乎，讓Bruce可以相信他有辦法在這裡生活。 幾乎。

戰袍的叛軍領袖抬起頭，這才是真相。 挑高的天頂、透光的四壁，這座監獄是一座由氪星的玻璃水晶雕砌而成的牢籠。 儘管無與倫比的華麗，卻沒有絲毫隱私，僅有的遮蔽是掛在床邊的半透明銀色簾幕和衛生間周圍的霧化毛玻璃，四面八方甚至能清楚感受到針孔攝像無處不在的監控。 除此之外，整個獨立的空間還藉由氪星科技飄浮於百尺的高空，深埋在北極的冰層中，就算是蝙蝠俠也不可能輕易逃脫。

倏然感到一陣精神層面的暈眩。 “Kal要我當一隻觀賞用的籠中雀？” Bruce艱難嘶聲，心中免不了慌恐，因為這個念頭並不是無法忖度的天方夜譚。 他知道政權政府底下有多少或強迫或收買的異能傭兵，他能猜到Doomsday遲早會戴上訂製項圈成為最高指揮官的看門犬。

有什麼能保證黑暗騎士不會最終成為太陽之子的私人「金絲雀」？

Bruce永遠忘不了Kal在那天對他說過的話。 不是來此取走他的性命，只是為了奪取蝙蝠的翅膀、蝙蝠的利爪，讓他心力交瘁狼狽地趴在地上仰視那位自立的人間之神，讓他再也站不起來。

不，他還能站。 Bruce咬緊牙關扶著床板，七個多月的復健和脊椎的植入還是免不了偶爾的隱隱作痛，他踏出一步步逼自己離開被褥舒服溫暖的擁抱。 他還能站，這是自尊的堅持，他還能站。

發話的AI機器飄到了眼前。 『您血液中Joker’s Titan Disease(裘克氏泰坦症)的蛋白濃度測量值必須維持在危險值之下超過七十二小時，才能確保病情已經重新進入潛伏期。 那時堡壘主機才會開放權限，結束您的禁閉。』 另一台智能機器的托盤上這時多了一份助眠用的鎮定劑。 『在這之前請您好好休息。 Kal主人在處理完東南亞的船難後會立刻回來。』

突來的情緒，Bruce揮手掀翻遞上前的藥物，水濺了一地。 “我不是他的玩具！” 被囚禁的黑衣騎士激動地厲聲怒吼。 他困難地往玻璃晶體的滑門走去，玻璃、玻璃，像溫室一樣到處都是亮晃晃的玻璃水晶，卻在Bruce翻過最後的扶欄碰觸透明壁面之前，扶欄液化而成的外星金屬纏住了他的雙臂再硬化為最堅固的枷鎖。 “放我出去！”

『很抱歉，程式不允許。』 AI毫無感情地表示。 『您血液中的裘克氏泰坦症蛋白濃度測量值只維持在危險值之下四小時十七分鐘，尚且無法確保病情已經重新進入潛伏期。』

液化金屬將囚犯小心地推回柵欄範圍內之後又恢復成原本成排鐵杆的形狀，讓Bruce重獲相對自由的行動。 果然是不可能輕易逃出這個鬼地方。 “我沒有那個什麼小丑的泰坦症，那種疾病連聽都沒聽過。”

智能機器對Bruce的話不以為意，應對如流地送上那台原先放置在床邊的電腦打開了全息視窗，內容詳細地介紹了泰坦症的多種變異型跟與庫賈氏症的相似相異關係。 Bruce接過筆記簿形的高科技計算器快速瀏覽，雖然網站上沒有提到任何跟小丑有關的變異型態，他也清楚事情的嚴重性。 “我沒有這種疾病。” Bruce慢慢說，已經開始切換網頁調出幾個他熟悉的時事議題。

沒有。 沒有。 沒有。

政權政府不存在。 北非、中南美洲的戰爭沒有銷聲匿跡，全球大小規模的抗議活動，經濟蕭條股價下跌，世界各地犯罪的衝突不斷。 Kal會說這是混亂，但是「自由」一息尚存 。

Bruce抬手捏了捏皺起的眉頭，回想起和Luthor最後的對話。 時空的裂痕、異界來的訪客、多重宇宙的理論，這是一個合理的可能性，假設他是被帶到了一個平行次元的世界。 這裡五年前在大都會的災難沒有發生，對Bruce來說是「曾經」也是「遙不可及」。

嘆氣，Bruce放下手把自己扔進沙發的軟墊之中。 還有另一個可能，機率不高卻也不能完全排除，就是這一切是假像。 Kal要他聽話，沒有什麼事情做不出來。

AI管家仍盡責地跟在旁邊，讓叛軍首領靈機一動。 “Kal不會把我跟外界的聯繫都切斷吧？” Bruce故作無辜，話語中卻不失一絲狡黠。 “我能要求申請打通電話的權利嗎？”

AI的液化金屬介面馬上列出一張名單。 『請問您是要聯絡誰？』

Bruce無法相信事情會進行得如此一帆風順，但在他又習慣性想太多之前，列表上的某個名字吸引了他的注意。 “Ollie？” 喉嚨乾澀，Bruce咽了咽口水才繼續。 “聯絡... 聯絡Oliver Queen。”

『撥號。』

輕鬆的樂曲從懸浮機器的音響系統傳出來。 持續了很久，好似對面根本沒有人一般讓Bruce幾乎就要放棄，然後，通訊接通了！

另一邊的人沒有說話，只有平穩的呼吸聲。 Bruce屏氣凝神地聽著，怯生生地首先發話。 “Ollie...？” 哥譚騎士輕聲呼喚星城好友的名字，心頭顫抖著，嗓音顯得格外沙啞。 又是一段短暫的沉默，然後Bruce聽到了過去與現在碰撞的回音。

『蝙蝠，不是告訴過你了，在你替Christina Bell的事情道歉以前我是不會再跟你說話的嗎。』

無比懷念的聲音、完全陌生的名字。 Bruce不知道這是怎麼回事，但他希望對方能多說些話。 Oliver Queen，他的殞落戰友，替未來送出一支名為「希望」的箭矢而犧牲。 能再次聆聽他的聲音，是黑騎士此生的榮幸。

持續的安靜明顯讓綠箭義警感到不舒服。 『你還在嗎？ 好吧，聽著。 兩個月後Tim和Barbara就要結婚了，你連他們的婚禮都不打算出席？ 他們兩個這樣尊敬你，視你如同父親，在他們最重要的日子裡你卻不出現？ 這樣合理嗎？？』

“... Tim和Barbara要... 結婚？”

『別騙我說不知道。 我看起來像呆子嗎？』

“不，不是。” 停頓。 不管怎樣，這證明了十有八九他確實是被帶到了另一個次元世界，因為Kal不可能設計如此荒謬的假像。 Tim和Barbara居然要結婚！ Bruce覺得他的腦袋要死機了。 Tim在這裡成年了嗎？？

需要一點時間消化這些訊息，但有件事他現在就必須說出來，在又一次錯失良機之前。 “抱歉。” Bruce保持聲音的平穩，心裡是萬分誠懇。 抱歉，把你拖進我和Kal之間的戰爭；抱歉，讓你代替了我犧牲；抱歉，我的錯。 是我的錯。

抱歉。 抱歉。 抱歉。

“所有的事情，對不起。”

確實聽到哥譚騎士表示出歉意反而讓星城的貴公子不知到該如何接話，躊躇片刻，Oliver改變話題。 『大家都聽說了你的情況不穩定，但你不願意出面說明白講清楚，沒有人知道是怎麼回事。』 無奈的一聲仰天長嘆。 『你這樣一直躲著不能解決問題。 很多人很擔心啊，我很擔心啊！』

“... 是的。”

尷尬的寧靜。 『再說，就算你真的發瘋失控，畫了笑臉拿機槍掃射還什麼的，有大家在能阻止你的人多的是。』

“... 呃。”

『抱歉，那個玩笑很不恰當。』

“... Ollie，沒關係，有件事情我必須承認。” Bruce深吸氣，慢慢吐息，腦子已經開始高速的運轉。 “我不是你認識的蝙蝠俠。 我是從平行--”

『好，停！』 Oliver敷衍地打斷。 『我是有日間工作的，蝙蝠，實在沒有閒情逸致聽布魯西的夢遊仙境。 如果你現在是那種情緒，我很確定也有不少人自願聽你說故事。 但不是我。』

“等等Ollie，這不是--”

『綠箭俠，結束通話。』

聯繫切斷的電子單音，Bruce盯著AI機器的對話窗陷入沉思。

在這個次元宇宙裡綠箭俠活著，表示那場改變了他的世界的核爆災難並沒有發生，很可能也代表了神奇女俠、海王、黃--二代綠燈、閃電俠仍一如既往。 Bruce以前沒考慮過這個方法，但這麼說來，只要有辦法獲得這邊的正義聯盟創始者們的信任，那他就還有逆轉命運的機會。 埋藏在蝙蝠洞的瓦礫之下，用以對付超人的，最初與最後的備案。

Bruce再次檢視了禁錮自己--不，是禁錮「蝙蝠俠」的--玻璃寢宮，還有一個格外的因子必須列入考量疇範。 這個世界的超人和蝙蝠俠之間似乎也有過節？ 突然心頭忐忑，Bruce在全息電腦上調出新頁面並在搜尋引擎的欄位打上「the joker」的字樣，猶豫半秒，再附上另一個關鍵字「death」。

按鍵輸入。

或許，他不應該對這樣的結果感到驚訝。

一篇一篇的報導。 「小丑死亡？！」、「法官、陪審、處刑者，蝙蝠俠殺人無數」、「哥譚惡夢結束？ 阿卡漢城企劃取消」、「黑暗騎士： 守護天使？ 惡魔化身？」、「戰袍騎士取命」、「小丑之死原因成謎，哥譚騎士脫離不了關係」、「蝙蝠俠，阿卡漢城劊子手」......

照片。 濃煙滾滾，閃著火光的星點，眾多警車和全副武裝的特種部隊蓄勢待命。 中央的黑影，是從地獄爬出來的魔鬼，表情肅穆，拉長的袍子和光陰融合成伸展的膜翼，臂彎裡躺著一具殘破腐爛的屍體。

不難理解，在這個世界裡蝙蝠俠殺了小丑。 不難推測，Bruce訥訥想到，那個「自己」會像Kal一樣被憤怒與瘋狂吞噬。

『Bruce主人。』 智能機器出聲，打破了異界騎士的憂鬱。 『Kal主人回來了。』

完全出於反射，Bruce開始手動洗去網路的瀏覽痕跡，在耀眼的紅藍色制服出現前就已經關上電腦，坐立難安地挺直脊背。 就算如此，待鋼鐵之子飛至跟前，Bruce還是壓不下突來的恐慌和竄升的紊亂心率。 對他而言那張臉依然是「那個人」，政權政府的最高指揮官，人間的獨裁王者。

Clark見到好友裸露的容貌時也停頓了一下，但馬上又露出超人標誌性的自信微笑。 “其實你可以再多休息一會兒。” 他落在光亮的晶體地面上將一袋外帶餐盒放在茶几上。 “這是馬來西亞的辣味棧蝦和豆醬鮁魚，想說你大概也餓了。 嚐嚐看。”

Bruce沒有動手，咬咬下唇不確定地開口，刻意使用了那個塵封已久的禁忌： “Clark？” 他如此呼喚。 是個試探，是個期望。

超人很有耐心。 “是的，怎麼了？”

“你...” 吞嚥，Bruce仍然覺得喉嚨乾澀。 “你抓錯人了，我不是這裡的蝙蝠俠。”

“嗯嗯，知道了，我會聽你說的，但在那之前最好還是先吃點東西。” Clark指了桌上的異國餐點，意外泰然處之的反應。 “所以你認為你不是從這裡來的，然後呢...？”

Bruce握拳。 “你不相信。” 平行次元的黑暗騎士十分篤定。 他站起來在會客廳內往返走了幾步，所有的線索都在暗示這裡的蝙蝠有一定程度的精神疾病，因此要靠言語解釋事情的始末可能沒這麼容易，最好還是能拿出實質的證據。

黑夜使者停止了踱步。 “我能證明。” Bruce淡然說道，畢竟，確鑿的鐵證就在他身上不是嗎。 就算平行宇宙的多元同步論如何讓蝙蝠俠相似，他們也僅止於此，「相似」並非「相同」。 而Bruce確信他擁有一樣東西是那個蝙蝠俠絕對不可能擁有的。

“哦？ 證明？” 超人在等待。 雙手環胸、氣勢萬鈞，同樣是廉遠堂高的人間之神卻少了分震懾人的壓迫感而多了分耐心與體貼，這樣的特質在他認識的Kal身上已經找不到了。

Bruce拉住斗篷的領口，還是遲疑。 只要得到這個超人的信任，操縱這裡的正義聯盟供他差遣基本上就僅僅差臨門一腳，代價又何妨？ 這不是什麼困難的抉擇。

呼氣，Bruce轉身背對著超人解開了自己的披肩扣環，讓羽絨似的烏黑蝙蝠翼順著身形的曲線滑落，接著帶釦鬆脫讓工具腰帶應聲掉在腳邊，最後才是盔甲繁雜的暗鎖和拉鍊。 堅硬的鍍鉛戰袍一層層被剝除棄置，露出底下汗溼的貼身夜行衣包裏勾勒出的健韌體魄，像隻羽化破蛹的蝴蝶，Bruce熟練地卸除了全身的武裝。 “看看我的身體、我的傷疤。” 哥譚騎士喑啞地說出。 “就算我和「他」擁有相似的經歷，我們也不可能擁有完全相同的身體。”

這就是最佳的鐵證。 Bruce抱著雙臂不舒服地站立，忍受著外星男性的窺伺，但數秒後視野外的氪星之子依舊沒出聲。 這讓Bruce又開始擔心了，如果他們真的是連身上的傷痕都完全一致呢？ 他還能拿出什麼證--

鋼硬的指甲突然從後方勾住了領子側邊。 Bruce沒反應過來，彈性布料就傳出撕裂的聲音。 蝙蝠的高領夜行衣遭蠻力拉扯從上而下碎裂，開口延著背部線條一路岔到他的臀縫，露出大片的肌膚。 Bruce的臉頰一刷紅惱羞成怒，轉頭就要咆嘯。 “你這是在做什--”

溫熱的指頭碰上了羞紅的皮膚，讓Bruce把話噎回去。 單點的觸摸延著背部的豎線向下，向下，直到停在敏感的薦椎。 他知道那邊有什麼，呈現十字狀橫跨整個下半背部幾乎將他攔腰折斷的手術刀傷。

“這是誰弄的？” Clark悄聲詢問，關切的和藹語氣卻藏不住底下的熊熊怒火。 他沒有使力，指頭輕輕貼在騎士的肌膚上撫摸那猙獰的痕跡。 超人已經不是在看表層了，X視線的透視，在那身精壯的肌肉之下是如此多的釘子鐵板和精密的電子線路，固定住脊椎連接著神經。 眼前的事實，這隻可憐的蝙蝠早已失去了獨自站立的能耐。

“是誰？”

Bruce拉著殘破的衣服，抿唇搖頭。 “不重要，過去的事，沒關係。”

但這件事情Clark怎麼可能有辦法視而不見？ 明日英雄有注意到這位黑暗騎士是如何在他先前出現時而恐懼，在他的碰觸下僵直顫慄。 Clark知道他可以從一面鏡子裡找到那個罪該萬死的始作俑者。

“是「我」，對不對。”

Bruce沒有回答，抬頭仰視著對方，可以望進寶藍色的炙熱瞳眸之中，讓他有種錯覺彷彿是條砧板上離水的游魚。 現在兩人的距離這麼近，鋼鐵之子仍然扶著他的腰側，讓黑衣的異界騎士進退兩難。 “已經是過去的事了。” 他重複，輕描淡寫。 “沒關係的。”

“怎麼發生的？”

“那可不是個三兩句就能解釋明白的簡單故事。” Bruce找回了一點千金驕子的俏皮。 “所以你是相信我了？”

Clark點頭。 “我自己不是沒有懷疑。 你的年紀跟我的蝙蝠俠比起來稍大，約兩三歲。 我只是不敢確定，因為也可能是次元跳轉旅行對人體的副作用。” Clark將手移開，退了一步，拾起遺落在地上的斗篷紳士地替Bruce披上，遮住裸露的背部。 雖然蝙蝠俠清楚不含鉛的材質在超人面前無異於赤裸。

“看來我的問題也沒有結束吶。” Clark抓了抓頭髮，哀聲嘆息。 “暗藏的追蹤器果然是被發現了。 監察視頻也沒有多餘的線索，唉。”

“我可以幫你找到那位蝙蝠俠。” Bruce提議。 “鋼骨封鎖了許多那邊的射像平台，是為了把人藏起來，但如果願意借我一用這裡的氪星超級電腦，我就有辦法找到他。 但是...”

“嗯？”

“作為交換，我希望能徵求正義聯盟的協助。”

超人的眼神立刻變得嚴肅。 “是因為「那個我」的關係。” 不是疑問。

Bruce點頭承認。 “我不會要求你的戰友們冒生命危險，只是需要幫忙取回一樣氪石武器。 請相信我。”

“那個武器... 會殺了「他」嗎？”

“不會。”

“知道了。” Clark思考著向透明的門口走去，對著堡壘的智能機器做了幾個手勢。 原本Bruce就要跟上前，不料，雙臂和腰際上卻突然有個重量將他環住。 那兩個懸浮的AI應氪星主人的要求用液化金屬凝聚成合金的藤條鎖鏈，限制了人類男子的行動。

“這是在做什麼？” Bruce厲聲質問。 轉動了手腕和肘關節無法掙脫，他沒辦法再踏出一步。

“你留在這裡。”

“什麼？”

“留在這裡，我不會放你回那個禽獸身邊。” Clark側頭想了一下，又擅自做出決定。 “至少在我除掉他之前，你就留在這裡。 這是確保你的安危。”

“我不需要你的保護，Clark！” Bruce越發感到不安，更加激烈的扭動掙扎，但金屬儀器仍舊無動於衷。 “而且除掉？ 是什麼意思？ 你要... 你要殺他？！”

“我不會手下留情。”

Bruce搖頭。 “不行，Kal--Clark！ 我知道你不殺人！”

“沒錯，我不會。” 超人Clark已經退到了水晶玻璃的範圍之外，他的微笑中這才透露出一絲威懾人心的竦動。 “但是傷害了你的那個傢伙並不是「人類」吧。” 他這麼說，打了響指，氪星的流體玻璃再次密合。 “我殺了將軍Zod、我殺了生化物Doomsday，我的良心帳簿上可以再多記一筆氪星敗類的黑血。 而那個傢伙是某種版本的我，更是罪不可赦。”

鎖鏈鬆落，Bruce立刻撲上前，但是外星球的晶體已經完全封閉。 他拼命拍打，但以微薄的人類力量根本不可能在這個水晶宮上造成毫髮傷痕。 “拜託你停下來，Clark！ 住手！ Kal只是... 只是......” 只是什麼？ 一時鬼迷心竅？ 殺了數以萬計的無辜人民？ Bruce咬著下唇無法接話，只能改變策略，動之以情沒用就勸之以理。 “你這麼做，只因為他弄傷了我的脊椎？ 為什麼？ 我們彼此不認識，你的行為有什麼道理？”

這句話終於讓超人停在了半空中，然後慢慢地飛回來，隔著玻璃飄浮在蝙蝠俠面前。 “我也知道一個「簡單的故事」，讓我來告訴你。” Clark唐突說出。 “去年的萬聖節，我受綠燈軍團總部的委託處理星際的外交紛爭，也不是很棘手的問題，僅僅讓我離開了地球約三十八個小時左右。 連兩天的時間都不到吶。” 停頓，氪星男子的眼神整個暗了下來。 “當我回來以後，發現整個世界都變得不一樣了。 我的好朋友，親愛的、親愛的蝙蝠俠被毀掉了，而他是這麼告訴我的，「一日的夢魘可以讓最理性的人瘋狂(All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy)」。 這句話，你應該比我還更熟悉。”

Bruce知道那句話原本是誰說過的。 這讓他想吐。

“你還有救。” 超人的發言信誓旦旦，神情複雜地伸手擦過了水晶監牢的透明表面。 “同樣的錯誤，不會再犯。 這就是我的原因，只要有機會阻止就不會再讓任何人摧毀又一個蝙蝠俠。” 鋼鐵之子的最後笑容有那麼點愧疚、那麼點惋惜、那麼點依依不捨，再下一刻，他化成了紅藍的殘影。

“不！ 不不...！” Bruce用力拍打牆面，直到覺得手都要受傷了才面對現實癱軟無力地跪下。 虛弱地臥倒在牆邊，Bruce聆聽著自己淒厲的哭喊迴盪在孤獨堡壘的寧靜之中，卻清楚不可能等到回應。 他必須想辦法警告Kal，他必須，但華麗的鳥籠仍然如此牢不可破。 “Kal，Kal。 Kal。”

諷刺的情況。 彼此是對立許多年的勁敵，他卻在此替昨日的友人傷神費心。 但或許這就是事實，兩人彼此追逐至海角天涯，剪不斷理還亂，到底又是誰在逃避？

心之所向、欲之所望。 彼此傷害。

依然無可取代。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christina Bell是AK角色，奎恩企業員工，小丑泰坦症的感染者，情況惡化時在奎恩企業的董事會上殺了11人。 被蝙蝠俠私下監禁看管，但整件事情損失最慘重的綠箭俠卻被矇在谷底，因此在Arkham宇宙中兩位義警目前的關係很微妙。  
> Christina Bell is an Arkham Knight character, an executive director working for Queen Industries, and a Joker's Titan Disease-infected. She brutally murdered eleven senior executives on a board meeting when her condition took a turn for the worse and was incarcerated in secret by the Batman soon after. Green Arrow was kept in the dark about the whole thing, despite his company suffering directly from this incident. Thus as of now, the relationship between these two vigilantes from the Arkham universe is a bit shaky.


	6. You getting sleepy, Bats？

白袍人來了又去。 從一個牢籠換到另一個牢籠換到另一個牢籠，玻璃、鐵鐐、玻璃、鐵鐐，永無止盡，或許該考慮他根本沒有移動過，原地踏步或者是繞了大圈回到起始點。

右手腕沒辦法動了。 關節錯位、骨頭斷裂，連前臂鎧和電子附件都被鋼鐵的超能力量捏得粉碎，底下衛甲保護的血肉又如何倖免。 Bruce斜眼看著被架在醫療台上還在隱隱抽痛的右手，看著外星的高科技儀器幫忙腕骨復位黏合，知道若不是即時的醫療這隻手可能就此作廢。 許多人來來去去。 換了幾個房間，記憶中又出現了漏洞，但更可能是開刀的麻醉藥作祟。 Bruce最後被帶到一個純白的狹窄空間，赤裸的胸膛接著安謐的心電儀、額頭上貼著偵測用的電子線路，雙腳左手和脖子都被銬上了鐵鏈，讓他獨自靜坐在一張矮舖上面對單向玻璃的觀察窗。 這裡是瞭望塔的隔離拘禁室。

“你還好嗎，Bruce？ 臉色看起來很糟糕耶。” 深切的擔憂。 Clark拉緊了暗褐色風衣的領口推了推老土的黑框眼鏡，雖然沒得到回應，星球日報的記者仍不懈地悄悄坐在好朋友的左邊。 床舖沒有凹陷。 “要不要靠著我休息一下？ 之前昏倒的三十分鐘不算的話，你就快要八十個小時沒睡覺了。 就算是你也要到極限了吧。”

Bruce不自禁瞟了身旁的幻影，反射、習慣，但立刻又執拗地將視線轉向前方，腳尖的金屬片不規律地點擊著瓷磚的地板。 先前匆忙動手術，上衣和披肩胸甲雖然被割下來並且又被取走了工具腰帶，但這次Bruce留住了長褲和戰靴。 他知道的。 假像，不要互動，過一陣子自然就會消失。 總是如此。

“我請他們幫你加重止痛藥的劑量？” Clark繼續說。 “我知道你的手腕還會痛。”

“... 不用。” Bruce呻吟。 麻醉還沒完全消退，加上止痛的劑量，讓他的腦袋沒辦法清楚思考。 “我在這裡怎麼能休息......”

超人飄了過來取下了紅色的斗篷，體恤入微地披在朋友裸露的肩膀上，將柔軟的布料拉好，免得韋恩公子的身體受寒受凍。 “我同意記者的看法，B。” 明日英雄簡單地替暗夜騎士整理了凌亂的頭髮，才小心翼翼地坐在床舖的右邊，百般呵護地雙手托起搭擋的下頷。 “你需要休息。 自從來到這個平行次元你的情況就一直在惡化，你這樣逼迫自己的身體不是辦法。”

“看吧，連超人都在叮嚀你了。” 記者Clark寵溺地拍拍韋恩企業前任總裁的膝蓋，然後握住哥譚寶貝揪緊的左手溫暖發冷的指尖。 “放輕鬆。 不愉快的事情終究會過去的，有我們在這裡看著，不必擔心。”

蓋在身上的斗篷很暖和，手裡是太陽般的溫度，錯亂地望進無比真實的寶石藍眼眸中。 Bruce覺得他要發瘋了。 說謊。 他想尖叫。 說謊、說謊、說謊，你們沒有來，你們不在這裡。

你不在這裡。

 

在較暗的觀察廳內，超人Kal隔著單向玻璃窗看著隔離拘禁室內的異界蝙蝠俠。 被弄傷的右手已經上了固定石膏安置在適當調整的平台上，左手緊拽著從醫療廳拿來的白色床單，眼睛不時朝左右瞟看。 他會冷嗎，為什麼要弓著背做這種畏縮的動作好似要佔據更小的空間？

“這是他的血檢報告，最高指揮官。” 國內權威的感染科醫師打開了觸屏的文件夾遞上，之中是顯示著密密麻麻字樣數據的電子報告書。 在醫師解釋時Kal也跟著快速瀏覽，畢竟超人也曾閱歷過不少醫療的專書，並不算是外行。 “血中確實有測出未知蛋白的含量，某種變形，是個史無前例的個案。 初步推測會影響思考、情緒、記憶，是否會造成生理方面的其它問題還要做更多研究。”

Kal將報告還回醫師的手中。 “能製做它的中和劑？”

“什--什麼？”

“未知蛋白的中和劑。” Kal不耐煩地重複。 “團隊、設備、資金，需要什麼就去找鋼骨申請，我要你現在就去想辦法弄出這個鬼疾病的解藥。” 感染科醫師張開口但無法接話，知道現在惹惱政權政府的最高指揮官不是明智的舉動。 兩位穿著白色長袍的女醫師這時走了過來，也從全息觸屏調出影像，她們分別是專門的神經內科和精神科權威。

“這是持續監測三十分鐘的腦波進階偵測圖示，可以看出來和Paranoid Schizophrenia(偏執型思覺失調症/精神分裂症)患者的正性症狀類似，雖然偶爾會出現一個ac波形，通常是出現在典型的精神操縱身上。 總而言之，情況都不樂觀。” 神內的女醫師有條不紊地闡述她的發現。 “當然，只有這個並不能下診斷，畢竟例外還是有的。 但他的腦部確實有異常放電的趨勢。”

“最好是能讓我和他談談。” 精神醫師補充道，將隨身觸屏收進她的口袋裡。 “但從目前的觀察來看，他的行為並不像是作假。”

Kal岸然點頭。 “知道了。 妳們先回醫療廳處理閃電俠和夜翼等人的情況，這邊的問題暫時由我來處理。” 在場的三位醫生面面相覷，先後告辭，獨留Kal一個人守在拘禁牢房外的廳堂內。 熾白的四壁、打亮的燈光、冷漠的機械音、無動靜的囚犯，超人隔著單向玻璃觀察蝙蝠俠越發狼狽的慘澹病容，心頭竟然又冒出那些欲憐惜的感觸。

這個人不是在偽裝。 沒有陰謀、沒有陷阱，異世界的蝙蝠俠是真的病了。

飄然飛進高戒備的牢籠之中，Kal輕盈落在Bruce的面前，但人類男子仍固執地盯著地板對來者不予理會。 “Bruce。” Kal喊道。 “B，你不能一直無視我。” 哥譚騎士不確定地抬頭看了氪星之子一眼，轉向左邊、轉向右邊，不安地望著眼前的玻璃鏡面，最後又將黯淡無光的眼神垂了下來。 Bruce將被單拉得更緊，像個孩子，手銬腳鐐的鐵鏈被碰得喀喀作響。

“Bruce、Bruce，看著我。” Kal單膝跪下，讓視線能與鏡像的男子對齊。 超人放低自己的姿態來面對蝙蝠俠，多麼難以置信的笑話，但Kal確實這麼做了，然後輕輕捧著人類的臉頰。 這個狹窄而獨立的小房間就像是浩浩汪洋中的孤島，別無他人的窺看，親暱的舉止可以成為他們之間的小祕密。 “Bruce？ 我有事情要問你，請跟我說說話。”

千金王子花了點時間才讓渙散的專注力對焦。 “Clark。” 他發出喑啞的低喃，更像是夢遊囈語。

“是Kal。” 政權指揮官耐心訂正。 “請叫我Kal。”

“Claaark。” 異界的蝙蝠仍然堅持，故意拉長清晰的音節加重了發音，眼睫獻媚地搧動著掩藏底下詭譎的青綠色澤，撲朔迷離。 “Clark、Clark。” 他呼喚。 “你來了？ 你來了嗎？”

“我在這裡。” 無傷大雅的謊言。 Kal很難持續對這樣的Bruce發怒，雖然理性知道三十多人已因為鏡像黑騎士的殘暴而入院，感性卻不斷盲蔽他的理智。 蝙蝠俠，集脆弱與堅強於一身的人類，是否不管從哪個宇宙而來都會讓超人如此迷戀？ 這讓Kal又想到了「那個超人」。 奢華的制服、自傲的氣度、果決的手段，就連那樣的超人也是嗎？ 他的Bruce被帶往鏡像的異世界，在那裡是否安全？

看著這位戰袍騎士飄移失焦的神情，Kal突然一陣沒來由的惶恐。 是怎麼變成這樣的？ 那他的Bruce有沒有可能也會遭遇類似的命運？ Kal對平行的次元宇宙一無所知，僅有的線索就是「這個蝙蝠俠」。 美麗得像是破碎的陶瓷娃娃，瘋狂、危險，卻又顯得這般無助。

一個壞掉的玩偶。

“你看到了什麼？” Kal站起來坐到Bruce的身邊。 先前他願意傾聽他的苦衷，或許是時候該他報答了。

“I see you，Clark。 I see you。”

異界的蝙蝠低頭靠在超人的肩膀上，伸出完好的左手，瞇起的眼睛漸漸闔上。 疲勞終究還是拖垮了他的精神，但是沒關係，因為Clark就在這裡。 韋恩家族的寶貝公子可以安心地進入夢鄉。

兩人相握的手，十指交纏。

 

二十分鐘後，超人Kal收到鋼骨的來訊。

『最高指揮官，要我留意的時空異常又出現了，同樣是在哥譚市上空。 地方的錄像拍攝到了一個高速移動的物體，但速度太快，沒辦法捕捉到確切的位置。 請問該如何處理？』

這樣細微的驚動就讓Bruce醒過來了，抬起頭，眨巴的眼睛是一對深邃的碧潭。 Kal伸手撫摸人類男子的臉頰，親吻烏黑短髮的鬢角。 蝙蝠怪繼續沉睡，而被詛咒的童話王子則乖順地依偎著太陽神子的掌心摩蹭，耐心等候。

“確保消息不會洩漏出去，鋼骨。 我不希望造成民眾的集體恐慌，也不允許給叛軍機會操縱情報趁機作亂。” Kal對著通訊儀器下令，拇指留戀地描繪Bruce柔軟的唇瓣。 “我稍後會親自去看看。”

『知道了。』 生化人Victor回應道。 『要我聯絡先遣部隊到現場待命嗎？』

“不用，這件事我要自己處理。” Kal將一只指頭伸進Bruce的嘴裡，唇齒啣著鋼鐵的食指輕輕啃咬，極盡挑逗敏感的舌尖。 Bruce將指頭含得更深，津液延著他的唇瓣滴下，喉嚨發出幾不可聞的綿軟低吟。 啊啊，就像一隻美麗的雙性淫夢妖。 Kal這麼想。 多少男人女人願意為了他而墮落，無法自拔。

可惜天不從願，超人只能在事情一發不可收拾之前放開他的手。 “還有什麼疑問嗎？” Kal對著通訊做了最後確認。

通訊另一頭的聯盟成員考慮一會兒才接話。 『你是不是有什麼沒告訴我們？』 鋼骨謹慎開口。 『如果神奇女俠她們所言屬實，對方確實是「另一個超人」，那讓你單獨出面不是在冒不必要的風險？ 我們擁有充裕的後援和軍事力，以量取勝是更實際可行的方法。』

超人在心裡權衡了得失。 身邊的蝙蝠俠目光如炬地盯著，而他絕不可以忘記在無害的人皮面具之下，永遠潛伏著一隻準備伺機而動的翼手目妖怪。 Kal決定還是要有所保留，小心為妙。 “我承認的確有把柄在「那個超人」手上。” 他這麼告訴鋼骨。 “不是什麼大不了的事情，但在我處理好這個問題之前，我不准許任何政權軍的人擅自輕舉妄動。 明白？”

『明白了。』

“很好。 超人，結束通話。”

Kal切斷通訊聯繫，站了起來整理制服的褶皺。

“怎麼了，Clark？” Bruce好奇問道，伸出的左手依然纏著超人豔紅的披肩，好似要挽留一個虛幻的美夢。 “出問題了？ 需要我的幫忙嗎？”

“小事情，不要緊的。” Kal回答，舉起Bruce的手脈脈含情地親吻修長的指尖。 “小事情，不要緊的。” Clark告訴他的朋友，百般呵護地舉起Bruce的手再次檢查了受傷的手腕。 “處理完，我自然會回來這裡找你。” Kal神情堅定地清楚表示。 “應該不需要我特地再回來接你？” Clark半開玩笑地詢問道。

“答應我，你會在這裡好好待著。”  
“我相信你能找到機會跟上來。”

蝙蝠俠點頭，許下了承諾。 “我會的。”

明日之子飛到門邊，離開前最後一次轉頭，對著他的黑夜搭檔淡淡地微笑。

“請你，留下來。”  
“我們回家吧。”

“好。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Injustice蝙蝠和Arkham蝙蝠的年紀差是有原因的。 兩款遊戲都開始於各自世界的小丑安排竊取了軍事核彈並且成功越獄，文內這件事設定為發生在平行宇宙中的同一年。 對Injustice蝙蝠來說是約五年前、對Arkham蝙蝠來說是約三年前，因此兩人年紀差了約二/三歲。 兩個世界的時間軸如何同步文內沒機會提及，就放在這裡。  
> 
> 
> There is a reason for the age gap between Injustice Batman and Arkham Batman. Both games began with the Joker stealing a nuclear bomb and escaping from prison, it was considered the same year in this story. That would be about five years ago for Injustice Batman and about three years ago for Arkham Batman, thus the age gap between the two is about two to three years.


	7. What have you done with my soul mate?

\-- Part A. --

Kal在山莊的後花園中著落，離地半公尺緩緩前行。 政府機構設置的哨兵塔在莊園土地的外圍拉起螢藍色的激光電網，配備紅外線與夜視儀的攝影鏡頭在此地進行全天候的監控，也只有政權軍的最高指揮官擁有臨時撤銷戒備的權限。

時值下午，常年的哥譚烏雲卻遮蔽了蒼穹，將韋恩府邸的尖塔都籠罩在鋪天蓋地的陰影之下，產生正值薄暮的錯覺。 方才飄過細雨，讓潮溼黏附在每一個梁柱和每一個表面。 荒廢的溫室爬滿了的藤蔓，原本爭鮮鬥豔的粉色纈草和紫羅蘭的翠雀飛燕草都早已銷聲匿跡，枯萎的玫瑰花叢殘骸被高至腰圍的縱生野草絞殺。 遠處的大宅是個陵墓，斑駁失修、僻靜空寂，大概也只剩幽魂仍會在此流連忘返。

“令人驚訝，你居然願意獨自前來。”

異界超人從天而降，在Kal面前數十公尺之外的地方。 和政權君王不同，Clark不介意讓自己的紅靴子沾上泥濘。

Kal沒心情寒暄。 “你要是膽敢碰傷我的Bruce哪怕是一根頭髮...！”

“哼，那句話我就原封不動還給你！ 把蝙蝠俠打殘的「超人」可不是我，別以為我不會為那件事找你算帳。” Clark向前踏出重重一步，鬆軟溼潤的土地受力凹陷龜裂。 “但是首先，你把我家的蝙蝠藏到哪裡去了？ 孤獨堡壘？ 瞭望塔？ 月球？”

“我沒有把他藏起來，畢竟根本沒那個必要。 事情是他躲著你在先，而我只是適時提供了庇護。” Kal冷冷指控道。 “你到底對他做了什麼，才讓他這般情願投入我的懷抱？”

“一派胡言！” Clark才不相信，但終究還是受到了刺激，爆音速飛向前朝著自己鏡像的臉上就是狠狠的一個拳頭。 震波威力將人間君王打至十幾公尺之外，但Kal半秒內就恢復了平衡，僅在嘴角邊留上小擦傷，整體而言無大礙。 “說謊！ 就算嫌棄我好了，他也不可能會選你這個人渣！” Clark咆哮著又追了上去，有些亂了陣腳。

這次Kal看準了對方的動作，在Clark出拳的瞬間抓住明日英雄的手腕，將他翻過肩用力摔。 碎石地面上被砸出一個不淺的坑洞，倒下的Clark有毫秒間頭昏目眩。 “事實擺在眼前，留不住他的是你、逃離你的是他，會變成那樣，你敢說自己完全沒有責任？” Kal反唇相譏，依然高高在上地飄著，言語字句都表達了輕蔑的態度。 這正好直接戳中Clark心底最深沉的痛，讓這位氪星遺子只能撐起上身飲恨吞聲、無言以對。

“再告訴你一件有趣的事。” Kal咄咄逼近，彎起的嘴角帶有一絲惡意的恥笑。 “你家的蝙蝠已經答應了要留在我的身邊，既然如此，我就更不可能讓你貿然帶他回去。” 停頓，人間之神望著自己的鏡像，那個從異界來的鋼鐵英雄。

“他，現在是我的蝙蝠俠了。”

這樣的宣告徹底崩斷了超人Clark所剩無幾的理智。 “他！ 不是！ 你的！ 蝙蝠俠！” 明日英雄衝上前憤然吼道，雙眼燒著盛怒的熱火，每一個頓句都配合揮出重拳強調，雖然幾次被政權政府的君王用前臂擋下來。 “你這個可恥的衣冠禽獸！ 就是用了怎樣的花言巧語，才三番兩次欺騙了Bruce他們難能可貴的好意？”

Clark扯上Kal暗紅披風的一角，旋轉著將高傲的指揮官摔出去，撞翻棄置的維多利亞式花棚架。 “在傷害了自己的蝙蝠俠之後，你居然還敢妄想佔我朋友的便宜？！” Clark緊追而上，直接扯下溫室最堅固的鐵梁，帶著銳利的玻璃碎片就往Kal的身上猛砸。

“在你碰傷了自己的Bruce之後，你還好意思要來跟我搶？ 你根本沒有資格擁有任何一位蝙蝠俠！ 更是沒有資格擁有「他」！”

這次換成被如此激將，政府的最高指揮官氣得雙拳緊握、兩眼冒火。 “給我住口！ 什麼都不知道的你沒有立場說話！” Kal咆嘯著衝出了掩埋住他的廢墟瓦礫，熾烈的輻射從他的眼窩裡激發出熱浪，是天神打在人間的審判之光，轉瞬間將叢生的林子烤成枯槁焦土。 Clark步步跳開，熾紅的熱視線乘勝追擊在乾裂的土地上割出深溝，迫近異界超人的腳跟。 明日英雄調頭不再迴避，轉身飛起，披風在空中拉出的弧度是乘著風兒的赤色羽翼，帶著他翻過人間君主的頭頂。

顛倒著在空中，Clark從後方吹出帶著極地永凍土的冰冷氣息。 毫秒之間，抬首追蹤另一超人動作的Kal舉起雙臂，咬牙切齒，身上結上一層無限接近絕對零度的薄冰。

“我是被情勢所逼，錯不在我！” Kal凶相畢露，震碎了足以凝結沸騰血液的寒霜後又追了上去。 兩個氪星神子在空中高速追擊，披肩劃開空氣發出咻咻尖銳的震天價響，雙色的紅糾纏又分離，是由布幔拉成的絢麗煙花。 “他們能理解的。 他會原諒我，Bruce會原諒我。”

這個世界的蝙蝠俠會如何答覆，Clark當然是知道的。 親耳聽到又怎麼會感到驚訝，寬宏大量的Bruce總是對他所犯的過錯一再包容。 ...... ‘過去的事，沒關係。’ ...... 這反而讓Clark更加生氣，黑夜騎士不替自己著想而義無反顧的屢次奉獻，明日英雄又怎麼可能袖手旁觀？

“就算他真的願意原諒你，我也不會。”

 

喀噠。

蝙蝠的鉤索撞上無磨擦的表面，找不到附著點又再次落下。

水晶宮殿是由氪星的透氣流體玻璃組成，防子彈、防炸藥、防震波，內部光滑的圓拱頂無法固定繩索的倒鉤，是個完全的封閉空間，沒有窗、沒有門，整個硬化流體的架構由堡壘的主電腦控制，堅不可摧。 Bruce低下頭呼出一口氣揉搓痠疼的脖子，回收鉤爪槍的細纜線。 從上方也行不通，看來是沒辦法越過液化金屬的柵欄了，那該怎麼辦？

越獄，或許根本不可能呢？ Bruce咬著下唇，拉著重新穿戴整齊的戰甲又繞了寬敞的房間一圈。 另一個「他」不是成功逃出去了嗎？ 是怎麼做到的？ Bruce倏地轉向一直盡忠職守跟在旁邊的飄浮AI機器。 “原本被關在這裡的蝙蝠俠，他是怎麼離開的？”

智能機器遲疑了半秒才回答。 『將Kelex-04和Kelor-02拆解，用氪星零件製做次元轉換儀器，連線上堡壘主電腦的定位系統和幻影推進裝置啟動。 花了三個星期。』

“Kelex-04和Kelor-02是之前的...？”

『是的。 我們是Kelex-05和Kelor-05，為了避免類似的事情再次發生，Kal主人將我們內建的硬體設備簡化很多。』 飄浮機器發出無感情的機械音。 『請您就休息去吧，Kal主人不會希望您為了無關緊要的小事情傷盡心神。』

“這不是無關緊要的小事情。” 捏緊拳頭，異世界的黑衣騎士嘶聲反駁。 “我必須出去警告Kal，只要有哪怕是億萬分之一的可能性，我都會把自己弄出去。”

『那是不可能的，Bruce主人。』 電子音的字句是冰冷的審判。

其實Bruce是知道的，他悵然若失地閉緊雙眼。 這裡是為了囚禁「蝙蝠俠」而設計的完美監獄，而這個牢籠，著實華麗得令人絕望。

不。

不對。

Bruce睜開眼睛。 腦內迅速播放稍早的畫面，液化金屬的柵欄在懸浮AI的主機控制之下化成藤條的鎖鏈，證明這三件氪星科技是有內網聯繫的，那麼只要在其中一台AI管家的主機台內灌入破壞性的電腦病毒，液化金屬的操作程序就會為了要隔離惡意程式被迫重啟。 那會爭取到一段極短的空窗時間得以逃脫，不超過三十秒，但是金屬柵欄的後方還有一層目測至少五公分厚的外星硬質玻璃。

三十秒。 他必須打穿一面可以擋下所有蝙蝠道具的氪星石水晶牆。

Bruce拉著漆黑的長披風抱住自己的身體，彷彿又能感受到背脊在隱隱作痛。 還是有辦法的，他這麼想，帶著利爪的皮手套伸進腰間的暗袋。 這個水晶雕砌的宮殿是為了監禁另一隻蝙蝠而精心設計出的鳥籠，但是他們不一樣，「相似」並非「相同」。

『請問您是要做什麼？』 AI機器彷彿能感受到氣氛的異常。

“沒什麼。” Bruce淡漠回答，拾起先前棄置的蝙蝠頭盔熟練地戴上，那是煉獄惡魔的顱骨。 然後從腰間的皮帶夾層中取出一枚黑色的小晶片。 “這裡面含有另一個蝙蝠俠的線索，拷貝一份，Kal會感謝我的。”

智能AI接過晶片，小心翼翼地將其插入適當的凹槽，在開始複製之前按照流程進形完整的病毒隔離。 沒偵測到有害程式。 『開始進行檔案複製。』 機器音宣布，流質的金屬介面跑出一串數位碼。

然後停住了。

另一個蝙蝠俠設計的潛伏型陷阱病毒在檔案進行複製時才會啟動，然後就像燎原的星火，燒毀了AI管家的主機後往內網的聯繫傳播。 就像Bruce先前預想的一樣，液化金屬的操作程序為了隔離電腦病毒而暫時關閉了內網連接，重新啟動整個程式。 蝙蝠俠翻身躍過暫時靜止的柵欄，開始倒數三十秒。

銳利的藍眼睛堅毅直視前方，Bruce甩開在身側自然拂動的黑色斗篷，踏開半步穩定自己的下盤揚起握緊的右拳，一觸即發。 這是忤逆倫理和醫學法則而創造的神蹟，氪星的奈米技術，那個勒緊了他的世界的恐怖力量，多少的犧牲、飛向未來的箭矢、朋友間最後的背叛，曾經的絕望才會成為現在的希望。 亮紫色的禁藥5-U-93-R。 人間之神Kal-El的力量。

你的力量。

請帶我離開這裡。

Bruce抿唇，全力揮出了拳頭。 他是蝙蝠俠，他不需要奇蹟。 蜘蛛網的裂痕在眼前呈放射狀擴散，爬至水晶寢殿的穹頂，光滑的玻璃鏡面受萬鈞之力碎成千片的萬華鏡。

最後一次，讓我們並肩作戰。

 

鋼骨Victor受政權政府高層的委託在瞭望塔代班監控世間的騷動。 出於不可知的原因最高指揮官決定獨自和異世界的超人接觸，並要他封鎖情報的流通，讓Victor成為唯一清楚Kal長官去向的知情者。 雖然現在一切看似安好，叛亂軍方面也沒有傳出可疑的行動，卻更像警告山雨欲來的平靜，令人坐立難安。

突然，主控台的外網系統未接獲指令就自動啟動做連線撥號。 這很反常，讓年輕的生化人立刻專注地坐直上身，全神貫注。 能夠遠距離黑進瞭望塔的主機證明了對方不僅天賦異稟，更是擁有超越人類技術極限的外星科技。 這也就是為什麼接起全息影像的訊號聯繫後，Victor並沒有因為看到蝙蝠俠而表現出太過的詫異。

『Victor。』 黑暗騎士頷首示意，沒有浪費時間噓寒問暖直接切入主題。 『Kal在哪裡？』

這讓鋼骨倏地全身緊繃正襟危坐，架起了防備心。 他知道對方是叛亂軍的幕後領導，數年高居政權政府黑名單的首位。 Victor不愚蠢，他知道在最高指揮官被異世界業務纏身的此時，蝙蝠俠才用了方法入侵瞭望塔主機，基本上沒可能是單純的巧合。 “有什麼事情我會轉告他。” Victor刺探說道，一邉悄悄更新防火牆的指令碼想嘗試隔離已經黑進空間站網路的不速之客。 鋼骨當然是沒有成功，只是讓蝙蝠俠按鍵啟動IP跳轉程序，病毒侵害內網的多重衛星進行更大規模的火牆數據破壞。

“是怎麼做到的？” Victor很懊惱。 “你應該沒辦法得到足以和瞭望塔系統匹敵的科技。”

『那不重要。 我必須知道Kal在哪裡，他有危險。』

生化青年更加懷疑。 清楚絕不可以無意間透露聯盟指揮官的不利情況給這個最危險的人物知道，Victor只得表現出強硬的態度。 “用不著你多此一舉，Kal長官好得很。 再說，你們本來就是敵對關係，為什麼在乎？” 鋼骨的質問讓蝙蝠俠沉默了兩秒，才再次開口。

『那個笨蛋，果然獨自跑去了嗎。』

Victor頓時啞口無言。

『聯絡Diana、Barry、和Hal，叫他們去韋恩莊園會合。 是的，我知道他最可能會在那裡，而現在讓Kal落單非常危險。』

“韋恩莊園？ 你是在說笑吧！” 生化的黑人青年篤定地搖頭站了起來，卻也開始調出韋恩豪宅附近的監控視頻。 “有什麼能保證這不是你要將我們一網打盡的陰謀？”

『沒有辦法。 但是，請你相信我。』

該怎麼辦？ 鋼骨遲疑地抬起手擺到通訊器上，卻在按鍵前又再次停住，陷入進退維谷的局面。 相信？ 不相信？ Victor沒有答案，錯誤的選擇不僅會傷害更多的同伴，還會又一次破壞聯盟內部的信任關係。 這是蝙蝠俠曾經玩過的技倆，那該怎麼辦？

空間站主翼控制室的金屬滑門在這個緊要時刻突然開啟，打斷了鋼骨內心的掙扎。 一位全副武裝的高階政權軍士兵匆匆地跑進來，向長官行禮。 “報告鋼骨先生，有急事，和那位「特殊的客人」有關。”

生化的黑人青年心煩意亂地轉身，用自己龐大的電子身體擋住後方的屏幕。 “又怎樣了？” Victor急躁問道。 他現在實在沒心情處理瑣碎的小事，不料那名軍隊的菁英士兵卻突然拿起一枚硬幣大的黑色圓形裝置，貼在他的機械胸膛上。 “怎麼...？” Victor才疑惑道，下一刻，高壓電流就竄過他的良導體身軀，瞬間的短路讓青年開始不自主痙攣抽搐。 武裝士兵藉機一躍而起，流暢的動作高雅地像是舞蹈，迴旋踢卻是差點就能扭斷對方脖子的狠勁力道。

正義聯盟的鋼骨被一擊倒了下來，一動不動。

“報告長官，那位「特殊的客人」已經逃出來了。” 黑衣的士兵冷冷道出，原本溫和的語調跌入嘶啞的音域。 他跨過昏厥的青年英雄來到控制台的電腦主機前，手指頭快速而熟練地輸入進位指示令。

 

就算擁有孤獨堡壘的設備，橫跨次元入侵瞭望塔的系統也不是件容易的事情，聯絡上鋼骨幾乎就耗費了Bruce手邊所能使用的資源。 現在也只剩祈禱那孩子會接受他的警告，遵循指示將消息傳給可信任的聯盟成員。

Bruce刻意不去想這是一個多麼好的機會。 他如果是聯絡Harleen或Luthor，今天很可能就會是政權政府最高指揮官的死期，也可能終於替這場生民涂炭的連年戰爭畫下休止符。 Bruce刻意不去想他是否又一次因為難以啟齒的私心，背叛了戰友、背叛了百姓、背叛了理念。 但或許這才是事實。

當超人犯了錯，蝙蝠俠永遠會是他的共犯。

黑暗騎士鬱悶地低頭，但也知道自憐自艾對現況於事無補。 堡壘主機的AI在試圖與次元界韋恩山莊的監控視頻連線，卻一而再冒出系統錯誤的提醒，十分鐘和反覆多次的嘗試失敗後，Bruce開始發覺事情不太對勁。 有人在手動操作攔截他的侵入程式，會是誰？ Barbara？ Luthor？ 在他原本的世界裡，擁有這種科技智慧的人所剩無幾。 而鋼骨就這樣一去不返，又是代表了什麼意思？ 還是他應該想個方法直接聯絡神奇女俠，雖然理論上那會更花時間更難成功。

和彼界瞭望塔聯繫的屏幕影像突然再次亮起。 對面坐著的是一位乍看無特色的政權軍士兵，衣著制服和所有的政府兵如出一轍，暗紅色的目鏡和全罩式頭盔遮住了那人的臉。 但有一個小細節。 那個人右手的動作有些不自然，腕部貌似受過新傷。

『你的對手是我，就不用白費功夫了。 我是不可能失誤的，不會給你機會和其他正義聯盟的成員取得聯繫。』 士兵自信說道，幾乎可以聽出在喉嚨深處迴盪的諷刺笑意。 『訊號碼經過次元儀器的轉換，就算是使用孤獨堡壘的超級電腦也會有數秒的同步錯位。 既然這個短暫的時間差存在，只要你又企圖駭入這邊次元世界的任何科技，我都有能力攔下來。 不信的話你可以再試試，我願意繼續跟你耗下去。 鋼骨還只是個孩子，沒什麼駭客戰爭的經驗，但我可沒有像他一樣好對付。』

Bruce的眼神轉暗，雙手合十，從不因為威脅而退縮。 “是誰。”

只有短暫的停頓了一下，對方就慢悠悠地舉起左手取下目鏡和頭盔。 胭脂色的薄唇彎起惡質的笑，凹陷的眼窩、濃密的睫毛、詭譎的綠眸，融合了妖豔與潰爛的臉龐。 如果哥譚市能擁有自己的臉蛋，Bruce不難相信它就會是這個模樣，韋恩公子的美麗浮華、黑暗騎士的滄桑瘋狂。

“你是蝙蝠俠。”

『彼此彼此，久仰大名。』

Bruce捏了捏拳頭，控制力道。 “為什麼要阻礙我？”

另一隻蝙蝠肆無忌憚地輕笑出聲。 『企圖裝傻？ 呵，有趣。』

“Clark要去殺Kal。”

『我知道。』

“你不阻止？”

屏幕裡的蝙蝠歪過頭舔舔紅潤的嘴唇。 『你真是一個深藏不露的可怕角色，但也本該如此，畢竟小夥伴們都沒發現為什麼與你同盟還會一直掉戰友呢。』 做出這般偏激的指控，別致的青綠色瞳眸微微瞇起，異次元的瘋狂黑騎士突然神情大變。 『你我都清楚政權的正義聯盟若是趕到現場會代表什麼。 你為了救自己的Kal，居然願意冒險害死我的Clark！！』

Bruce想開口，卻知道無法反駁。

所幸對方很快又撫平了情緒。 『但是沒關係，這點我可以原諒你。 因為我理解你對Clark並沒有惡意，就像我對Kal也沒有惡意一樣。』 騎士繼續說道。 『只是既然已被逼上了兩害相權的局勢，我們也都知道彼此會更傾向哪樣的結局。 所以抱歉了，雖然與你無冤無仇，我也會極盡所能在此把你擋下來。』

“確實。” Bruce澹然承認。 “因為Kal和Clark決定負水一戰...”

繃緊的弦不斷拉扯。

超人的背後，永遠有蝙蝠俠看著。

最佳搭檔冀望能同赴沙場，是不管在哪個平行次元中都不會改變的真理。

 

 

\-- Part B. --

系統提醒，遠程連線失敗。

幻影推進裝置的螢光藍像是一層罩在漆黑戰甲上的薄紗，映著柔和的反光。 從平行次元彼端被綁架而來的異鄉騎士站在孤獨堡壘的超級電腦前，全身沐浴在全息影像的鋒芒中，吸光的斗篷在他後方拉出一條長長的影子。 寒冰藍的雙眼專注地閱讀著亡故的氪星族語言，沒有片刻停頓手底下的操作。

系統提醒，遠程連線失敗。

黑暗騎士揮手調開又一個立體視窗，動作是一反常態地粗魯。 他在此次元中的二重身幽靈彷彿可以讀取心智，對他的所有行動瞭若指掌、見招拆招。

Bruce不相信。 不可能沒有辦法，不可能沒有辦法。

系統提醒，遠程連線失敗。

系統提醒，遠程連線失敗。

系統提醒，遠程連線失敗。

 

瞭望塔是座異星科技與魔法的熔爐。 火星、氪星、薩納嘉星、歐瓦星，這座宇航的空間站堅固得好比城池要塞，科技築起的城牆、法術掘成的溝渠，是地球對外來威脅的第一道防線。 而位於主翼中心的監控子宮就是整個瞭望塔內最安全的地方，本該如此的。

強力的撞擊聲，厚重的金屬門被震得搖搖欲倒。 Bruce瞥了監視頻道看見政府部隊的追兵聚集在連接著南翼的過道上，各個擁有無窮的非人類力量，妄想靠蠻力強行突破瞭望塔的防衛。 被圍困的蝙蝠抓準時機啟動了電纜和能量屏障，放倒了最靠近的突擊隊，但是一波未平一波又起，他不確定還能撐多久。 癱瘓的警報系統、封鎖的聯絡網路，切斷資訊的流通讓正義聯盟的成員無法察覺空間總部的實際情況，Bruce原本以為這樣就足夠爭取所需的時間。

犯錯了。 他沒預想到這個陌生的世界會有如此多的超能者。

不，並不全然正確，應該說是人工的超能士兵。 在手邊的控制台上放著的一個小小電子盒內建有生物識別和指紋確認的雙重鎖，是Bruce從盜取的這身政權軍裝束上翻出來的。 監控攝影和習慣性竊聽讓他蒐集到確切的情報，能猜出裡面裝著什麼。 帶有白色紋路的亮紫色膠囊，氪星奈米技術創造出來的生物科學奇蹟，虛造的超能力。

不存在於他的世界的恐怖科技。

該死的。 Bruce刻意無視那個看似無害的電子盒匣，將視線轉回全息屏幕，望向在彼界的孤獨堡壘內與他爭鋒相對的駭客高手。 思緒又一次被打亂。

那不是人類，那是隻披著人皮的地獄夢魘。 英俊的外殼，底下的真身卻令人不寒而慄。 漆黑的鎧甲包裏著精實的肌理線條，那副軀體揉合了搏擊力量與蹈舞韌性，胸口上的烙印似寄生魔物般栩栩如生。 成對的巨大蝙蝠膜翼從背後的肩胛骨上伸展開來，幾乎是順著主人的意思輕輕拍打，全身長滿荊棘，舉起的雙手還帶著可以割開血肉的利爪。 在氪星科技的螢光照耀下，鏡像男子那雙淡藍色的眼瞳危險地半闔著，嚴厲如寒霜、熱忱似磷火，和自己眼裡青綠的一團渙散死灰完全不一樣。

Bruce咬著下嘴唇努力隱藏逐漸加深加重的呼吸，心率竄升、面頰潮紅、指尖冰涼，那種接近窒息的快感。 那才是「超人的弱點」，才是「真正的蝙蝠俠」。

禁慾、完美，孤高冷冽的哥譚騎士仍然全無自覺，卻漸漸讓腦袋被病魔腐蝕的韋恩公子身體發熱。 該死的，停止停止停止，這不是真的。 理智要反胃得吐了，情慾卻更想跨過次元屏幕的壁壘投入黑騎士的懷抱裡。 還記得Christina Bell的瘋狂愛語和Johnny Charisma的病態情歌，不可以像他們一樣，那實在是太難看了，不可以像他們一樣對著自己平行世界的同位體發情。

深紅色披風的一角飄入視野。 “還在想為什麼你沒有為了被取代的這件事情生氣呢。 親愛的Clark不僅棄你於不顧還抱著另一隻更適當的蝙蝠回家了，嚐到這種被背叛的滋味，你居然還寧可狠下心來陷害我。” 政權獨裁者Kal拉了拉垂落的斗篷靠在主控桌的面板上，表情很是不滿。 “到頭來居然是為了這麼噁心的原因。”

“他說謊，我沒有背叛你。 我是回來找你的，發誓。” 聯盟超人Clark雙手環胸表示抗議，站在朋友的另一邊冷冷瞪著自己較暗色系的倒影。 “我帶那個蝙蝠俠回去是為了保護他，你知道這個傢伙對待這裡的黑暗騎士有多過分嗎？ 如果我沒出手，肯定還會發生更糟糕的事情，而身為超人，當然有義務阻止那樣的災難繼續發生。”

最高指揮官挑眉輕哼。 “哦，把事情加以美化也是你的特長？ 別說得好像你完全沒有私心，還是說你是真願意將「好朋友」拱手讓人？”

明日英雄撇過頭，臉頰微紅但眼神十分堅定。 “Bruce要和誰在一起是他自己的決定，因為他的精神狀況而乘人之危這種不道德的事情，我不會做。”

“哈，說得真好聽。” Kal嗤笑出聲。 “你倒是很有把握他哪兒也不會去，就依照他的意思繼續僵持不下，也只是讓他一天比一天飢渴。 讓我猜猜，是想等他終於受不了主動來求你？”

“我是懂得尊重他的自由意願，可不像--”

Bruce單手使力搥了主控桌平台，忽地聲響打斷了幻聽之間的爭吵，隱約感受到的疼痛覺更是能幫助他理清現實的救命繩索。 閉嘴Kal、閉嘴Clark，請你們都閉嘴。 氣音在嘴裡低喃，Bruce瞥了一眼同步重現兩位氪星正主實體的立體監控視頻，正好看見一抹紅藍的殘影被揍出去撞穿了韋恩府邸的東北塔。 這般高速的激戰，以人類的眼力很難分辨兩位纏鬥的氪星怪物，在海灣上再次交會，力道餘震濺起滔天浪花、超能視線的碰撞激起炙熱焚風。

戰鬥時總是視低調為無物的兩位神子這樣毫不留心地對毆，Bruce擔心就算已經廢了聯盟通信，不用多久還是會吸引到政權政府的注意。 另一個方法是在瞭望塔這邊製造些小騷動，聲東擊西轉移注意力，幫Clark爭取更多的時間。

電腦在發出警告了。 超能的人類突擊隊一部分繞去東翼想要分頭擊破，地球上伺機而起的大小動亂...... 此界次元的蝙蝠俠又送來了一個禮物，包裝的病毒程式。 心臟又開始失控地噗通噗通跳動，Bruce沒遇上太多困難瓦解了遠程AI的惡意入侵，卻壓不下心頭病態的興奮情愫。

“為什麼還要嘗試？” Bruce訥訥詢問，不經意用了哥譚寵兒的聲線。 是虛張聲勢，也是毫不隱藏的言語調情。 瞭望塔主控室的能量護壁又被打塌了一層，他並沒有無限的時間能跟此世界的蝙蝠俠過招，又如何力挽狂瀾？ 但言行卻幾乎不受控制，無法遏制潛意識裡湧現的輕佻迷戀。

啊啊，還是有辦法的，不是嗎？ 若是願意順從本能。 讓頭熱的兩位超人互相殘殺，除掉阻礙，「蝙蝠俠」自然就會是他的了。

這很簡單。

平行宇宙另一端的黑暗騎士最終還是理性的，又怎麼能夠追得上這樣扭曲跳脫的思想弧度？ Bruce前傾上身和屏幕靠得更近了些並開口要繼續接話，後方卻在此時傳來虛弱的哀哀呻吟，破壞了營造的私人氣氛。 是鋼骨，Bruce當然沒有忘記，但和「蝙蝠俠」親密的兩人對話被這樣硬生生打斷，讓一向養尊處優的千金王子萌生出瞬間的嗜血恨意。

也只有瞬間，讓Bruce不高興地噘起嘴。 他轉過身，拉了先前準備好的磁波電匣和接著控制台主機的纜線，不疾不徐地來到黑人青年的身邊將這款臨時用空間站零件製作的EMP設備一一裝上。 這個儀器每隔0.5秒會放出範圍極小的局部電磁脈衝，因為時間不夠材料不足所以直徑約只有十多公分，無法拿來當作武器使用，但若將它安置在那生化人的頸椎處就相當於給予全身麻痺。 Bruce退開欣賞他的傑作，鋼骨成了無法動彈的一堆鐵塊。

Victor醒了，對著異界的騎士怒目而視。 “你對我做了什麼？”

哥譚的冥府王子笑而不答，彎腰取走了生化青年身上的聯盟呼叫器後直起上身就要離開。 Victor仍不就範，又出聲。 “放棄吧！ Kal長官在離開前就下了指令要我們暫時切斷傳送門的能量源，停機坪的飛船也都在返回地球的航行軌道上，此時此刻的瞭望塔儼然一座在千里真空中的監牢。 論你再神通廣大，也不可能從這個地方逃脫！”

停頓了一下。 Bruce沒有回頭，輕輕說了句話，讓青年英雄倒抽冷氣。 “老天，你是真的瘋了！ 是真的瘋了！” 鋼骨尖銳叫喊道。 但是瘋狂的指控對這位黑衣騎士來說也是司空見慣，早就習以為常。

異世界的Bruce是這麼說： “或許，我不介意當這艘沉船的艦長。”

 

那個蝙蝠俠的行為有些反常，雖然一時說不上是為什麼。

舉手投足散發著古典貴族特有的雅致，調情意味十足的言行談吐帶著一分狡黠的苛薄，笑容甜美而純真、光澤水潤的眼神，在童貞的無辜裡卻還有那麼點刻意暗示的洞房情慾。 那個人完整重現了布魯西寶貝惹人憐愛的表演，讓Bruce看得很不舒服。 這也是個奇怪的地方。 眼前的是那位嬌生慣養的哥譚貴公子，而令此界的人們聞風喪膽的騎士傳說曾幾何時不見了絲毫蹤影？

是挑釁？ 還是有什麼其它原因？ Bruce覺得自己的鏡像是個難解的謎，但是兩人繼續漫無目的地在橫跨次元的電子網路中兜圈子，反反覆覆，也早已讓錯位的叛軍首領開始感到疲憊。 暫停了徒勞的工作，Bruce又仔細環視了手邊所能使用的資源。 氪星的生物奈米技術、孤獨堡壘的超級電腦、高速運轉的AI智能、幻影推進裝置......，絕對還有其它辦法的。 另一個世界的自己在玩的遊戲，他沒義務要奉陪到底。

『放棄了嗎，蝙蝠？』

Bruce抬頭看了一眼全息影像，沒有直接回答，低狺的嗓音反而決定提起一個困擾了他有些時候的疑惑。 “你其實是能阻止這場衝突的。” Bruce若有所思地指出，依然維持著軍師在戰場上應有的冷靜態度。 “那為什麼不去阻止他們？ 為什麼選擇袖手旁觀？”

『我不能。』

“「不能」，還是「不會」。”

『我不能。』 對方重複道，張開左手伸展著修長的指尖，彷彿在欣賞一枚只有他看得見的戒指環。 『若是出手，就會毀了他。 我不能這麼做。』

這樣的答覆基本上和Bruce的猜測相符。 “你真的擁有氪石。”

『嗯... 或許吧。』

“現在還不算太遲，你可以過去阻止Kal和Clark的愚蠢行為。” Bruce再次極力相勸，有時候忍氣吞聲也可以是為達目的的方法。 “確實我不太了解你的處世原則，過去的經歷、思考模式、偏好的手段，但如果你真的是某種平行次元版本的我，相信本質上同樣不會願意見到「他」手染鮮血。”

被圍困在彼界瞭望塔上的戰袍騎士對此眨了眨眼，歪著頭分心地左顧右盼。 『你不懂，你不懂的。』 面容裸露的韋恩男孩慢慢吐出，打破了短暫的靜默，飄移的神情又回到了他的雙手上。 『我的世界的阿卡漢城企劃案，你知道嗎？』

“略知一二。” Bruce坦然承認，這段時間的你來我往多少讓他開始習慣了鏡像蝙蝠跳躍式的言談。 “片面資訊而已，網路上的線索不完整。”

『小丑死了。』

Bruce沒有接話，只是耐心地聽著。

『小丑死了。 人是我殺的。』 貌美的王子再次強調，頓句時咬破了嘴角上薄薄的皮肉，鮮血延著唇瓣的弧度暈開。 微微側過去的頭，這個角度讓Bruce終於明白為什麼異次元的自己總是讓他感到如此不自在。 越發蒼白的臉蛋在光線下有著彩妝的效果，深陷灰暗的眼窩好似畫了眼影，受損的嘴角將雙唇染得朱紅。 和某個該死的反社會敗類相比有著許多令人反胃的相似之處，過了五年仍然揮之不去的惡夢，居然到現在才發現。 眼前的男性就是多了分高貴的美麗，就是更放蕩、更危險、更墮落。

『我，是「最後的小丑」。』 韋恩家的漂亮寶貝面帶微笑，挑高的語氣中卻隱藏著一絲自我嘲諷。 『但是呀，呵，從各方面來說我都比前任還要優秀吶。』

Bruce拒絕相信。 他搖頭，卻逃不出眼前的事實。

『超人願意信任我，甚至會親自將氪石送到我的手裡。 Crane醫師早就玩完了，而我是最後一個製得出恐懼毒氣配方的使用者。』 瘋狂的哥譚貴子輕笑道，做出了最後的結論。 『這個世界的歷史，你比我更清楚。 動腦筋想想吧，如果現在的我出面對他們兩人動手，「超人的傳說」就會徹底被摧毀了。 不能那麼做，只要我還有一絲理智，就要為自己的行為負起責任。』

所以這就是結果？ Bruce難過地閉了閉藍色的眼睛，絕望壓得他虛弱無力。 “至少，讓我看看他，讓我看看Kal。 最後一次。 算是我唯一的請求。”

對方聞此言臉上竟染了一層淡淡的粉紅，突然的反應幾乎有那麼點受寵若驚，大概是樂見蝙蝠俠甘拜下風。 『可以，但是你也要答應替我做件事。』

“... 是什麼。”

精神異常的Bruce深深吐出了嘆息，神色間流露的悲傷轉瞬即逝，卻因此而更為真實。 但他仍然做了最艱難的一項抉擇。 滿身罪孽的齷齪惡魔本就不應該妄想汙辱天使的白潔羽翼，他沒有自信能永遠維持著蝙蝠俠與超人間咫尺天涯的距離，知道總有一天會被自己的慾望蠱惑沉淪。 Bruce是個偵探又是個情場高手，怎麼可能會沒有發現好友的心意？ 但是不行，不可以讓Clark那樣聖賢的神子碰觸他這身骯髒的軀體，所能做的也只有退一步吞下淚水的苦澀，不要嫉妒，誠心送上一點微薄的祝福。

『你所珍惜的Kal已經壞掉了，就像我一樣，是那個混帳小丑的遺世之作。 淳樸善良的Clark才是名符的人間之神，世界最佳的白晝半身，他值得最好的，而我至今永遠也不可能配得上那樣的稱號了。 所以，你...

『... 就留在那裡吧，蝙蝠俠。』

代替我，與他相伴。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在AK遊戲裡，小丑泰坦症的感染者會瘋狂地病態地迷戀上蝙蝠俠。 Arkham蝙蝠先前沒有出現此症狀是因為在自己的世界裡無發病的「對象」，可是一旦遇上平行世界的蝙蝠俠，整個人理所當然會變得更不好了。  
> In the Arkham Knight game, Joker's Titan Disease-infected would fall madly in love with Batman. The reason Arkham Batman never showed this symptom was because the Object for his affection does not exist. Once he met a Batman from another parallel universe however, all bets are off and so of course his sanity would crack further.


	8. They will remember you.

太空中的宇航空間站與地球同步旋轉著，安逸而居高臨下，與世間紅塵的煩憂相隔絕。 瞭望塔，不外乎是神的領域。

監控子宮的觀景窗之外是寬廣靜謐的漆黑，和平、寧靜，美好的錯覺在觀望者的眼睛之下拉出銀河繁星璀璨的緞帶，彷彿整個宇宙都在屏氣凝神地等候。 在這樣的世界裡當諸神與人類共存，僅憑著一介草民渺茫的力量又能改變些什麼？ 蝙蝠俠是第一位踏上祭壇與奇蹟的選民平起平坐的血肉凡身，而今天Bruce要再次提醒正義聯盟的眾多超能者，就算是人類不足道的力量也不容小覷。

深深吐出一口氣，遲疑的指尖不在猶豫。 Bruce按下通信鍵，宣告，對著所有仍嚮往自由與希望的百姓、對著獨裁的政權政府要員、對著正義聯盟的眾人、對著此世界的最高指揮官Kal... 也是對著從彼世界而來的神子Clark。

五年前從傳播媒體上消失無蹤的現代王子，以最戲劇化的方式重回了熟悉的舞台。 半隱藏在陰影底下的嬌美容顏仍不減當年的風采，但這次，蝙蝠俠親自剝下了人皮的假面具。 嚴肅的雙眼直視前方、薄薄的唇瓣抿成直線，面無表情得像是一具展示用的人體模型，然後他微微張開了雙唇，讓冷漠嘶啞的聲線迴盪在世間的各個角落。

 

『日安，先生們女士們，這裡是正義聯盟的宇航總部和政權政府的聯絡樞紐-- 瞭望塔。 我是Bruce•Wayne，反抗軍組織的代表蝙蝠俠。』

『這次的個人行動或許來得唐突，但何嘗不是個好機會。 對於抗爭政權政府一事，持贊成意見也好、持反對意見也罷，但僅憑著一個平凡人類的力量能改變些什麼，我現在就能給予大家一個答覆。』

『「瞭望塔」是極權與服從的象徵，而現在這座宇宙空間站卻落入了我這個人類的控制之下，就是最好的證明： **自由未死，神祇可以被人類擊敗！** 』

那些話，幾乎停止了時間的流轉，像是被拋入深湖中的小石子般在世界漾起不斷擴散的漣漪。 地球的普通子民們抬起頭，卻是近五年來第一次，不再是仰望超能力的人間眾神遙不可及的高度。

清晰的字句，當然也傳入了在韋恩莊園後山上空的兩位超級男人的耳中。 能粉碎大地的拳頭在彼此面前煞住，極權君王和異界英雄不約而同地轉向天空，兩雙寶石藍的眼睛下意識追尋著那位發言的黑夜使者，那位難以捉摸的哥譚傳說。 “Bruce...？” Clark輕聲呼喚好友的名字，藏不住心底的若狂欣喜，終於，他找到了！ 他找到了自己的那位美麗的沒落王子！

Kal的表情則蒙上一層陰霾。 是從什麼時候開始的，超人和蝙蝠俠之間形成了這般無法跨越的鴻溝？ 是從什麼時候開始的，曾經的信任成為當今的猜忌、承諾化為謊言？ 平行世界的Bruce和他之間並無嫌隙、平行世界的蝙蝠俠仍然愛著超人，那又是什麼原因才讓鏡像的騎士決定屢次用言語欺瞞在他的背後捅刀子？ 現實、理論、假設。 Kal不能接受，到底是誰先走錯了路才讓身為超人的他永遠和「蝙蝠俠」背道而馳。

明日英雄Clark難掩雀躍咧嘴而笑，人間王者Kal只覺得他吞了氪石刀片。

但是，呵，當然當然。 沒有計畫更是不可能趕上變化。

 

『政權政府的各位高官顯著，你們很清楚瞭望塔配備的武力，主砲台的太陽能激光可以將地球上的任何街口夷為平地。 從現在起每隔三十分鐘，我會隨機消滅射程範圍內一座極權政府的機構。 不接受談判，而我的要求只有一項，在你們向反抗軍聲明投降之前砲擊不會停止。』

透過次元轉換儀器的聯繫，被困在異世界孤獨堡壘的Bruce在第一時間聽聞了同位體的宣告，抬起頭暫時將視線從幾個韋恩山莊的視頻上移開，也擱置了手邊的動作。 他猜不出自己的鏡像現在又要玩出什麼樣的把戲，冒充他的身分不說居然還編造出這樣荒唐的謊言。 從宇宙打下來，如同聖經中上帝審判罪惡之都索多瑪與蛾摩拉的恐怖攻擊。 Bruce必須相信那不過是裝腔作勢的把戲，他必須，卻無法忽視那位反世界的黑衣騎士先前向他承認的身分。

如果蝙蝠俠是小丑，卸下了加諸於自身之上所有無形的枷鎖，又會有什麼事情他做不出來？ 這個想法讓異界來訪的反抗軍首領感到心頭一陣惡寒。

時間不多了，在氪星超級電腦內按鍵輸入序列編碼，液化介面扭曲變形，最後凝固成一枚僅有0.5公分大小的精製微型電腦晶片。 從這台電腦裡盜取的資訊能改變他的世界的未來，接下來，就只剩一步。 Bruce除去左手的護甲挽起夜行衣的袖子，露出底下白皙的內腕，並將前臂放在AI操控的醫療機器平台之上。 深呼吸。 Bruce用氪星的語言下達最後的指令，然後將黑披風的一角塞在嘴裡啣住。

滅菌的紫外光來回替手術部位消毒三遍，局部麻醉，然後是一道亮紅的光束雷射術刀。 Bruce咬緊牙關冒出冷汗，看著自己的左手腕上延著肌肉紋理被割開一道乾淨的切口，分開筋膜和軟組織、皮開肉綻，可以清楚看見尺骨動脈隨著心率突突地跳動。 對這種侵入性手術而言局部麻醉根本不足夠，撕裂的劇痛讓Bruce全身顫抖，他卻仍憑著毅力不讓自己爭動分毫。 外星科技的藤條末端液化形成一枚尖細的鑷子，執起電腦晶片鍍上鉛層，全程用無菌技術處理，將電腦晶片小心翼翼地鑲嵌在Bruce的手腕裡最大的一條動脈上。

要與神相抗爭就要有這樣的決意，這個最重要的武器絕不能讓Kal奪去。 除非政權最高指揮官的人類心理確實已經死透，寧可讓曾經的好友血流成河也不願意讓他留下最後一個秘密。 但是超人Kal不會這麼做的，就算經歷了這麼多年的迫害，蝙蝠俠Bruce仍然願意以自己的性命為賭注，來證明藍衣紅袍的天神擁有一顆人類心。

滲出的血汙用生理鹽水沖洗乾淨、破損的微血管由ESU電灼，蛛絲般的吸收線精準地將肌肉與軟組織縫合復位，最後用醫療生物凝膠將皮膚黏合。 Bruce活動了左腕，仍然抽疼，手術刀口現在卻只剩一條銀白色的細傷疤，以人類的肉眼難辨。

他準備好了，黑暗騎士將再次踏上戰場。

 

“... 這次機會給大家審視自我的信仰，至少在今天，挺起胸膛、仰望天空，不用再恐懼那些飛翔的怪物！”

在次元的另一端，面對著這個平行世界的全球直播，青綠色眼睛的哥譚騎士仔細控制著自己的臉部表情和語調。 Bruce知道演技方面在小地方的調整都有可能間接成為煽動暴民的火線。 蝙蝠俠一直是操縱群眾心理的天才，當然，他能預想當政權政府這條政治毒蛇一旦被拔去了散佈恐慌的獠牙，會引起怎樣的反撲。 “自由的造詣，我願意奉獻一切來傳達！” 不再惶惑的人們將執起棍棒草叉，輿論和學運、械鬥和衝突，許多人又會因此而喪命，就是為了重新點燃原本被鎮壓的抗爭火苗。 “天空將會綻放號召革命的煙花！”

操縱人心並不難，一念之間，對冥府的王子來說不過是「做」與「不做」的差別。 築起高牆拉上圍欄，限制一個範圍和一個無政府區域，人們就會陷入弱肉強食的瘋狂。 一次實驗性的警告、一句話語的威脅，可以讓民眾拋家棄園。

默默垂下視線，Bruce查看儀表上的數字，瞭望塔的太陽能板已經儲蓄了足夠的能量，隨時可以發射攻擊。 但是，那不是他的本意。 Bruce手動更改宇宙空間站的攻擊程序關閉主砲台的輻射閘門，病毒破壞軟體內建的防護措施，將射擊砲口全面鎖死。 剩下不到二十分鐘，鏡像的黑衣騎士將瞭望塔主砲製成一顆定時的激光炸彈，佈置了完備的圈套。

“正義聯盟的諸位，我只有以下要說...” Bruce知道他現在擁有這平行世界上最危險的組織所有的注意力，是他率先決定要拋下戰帖的，當然更不可能在此退縮。 陷阱、獵物、餌。 Bruce冷冷地彎起嘴角掛上挑釁的笑，他從不曾畏懼神明。

“有膽識，就放馬過來。 (I dare you，to come and get me。)”

不會將自己比擬做希臘神話中的伊卡洛斯，愚蠢才過於接近太陽，讓蠟製的羽翼被融化掉而跌入萬丈深淵。 其實哥譚的王子騎士更像是薛西弗斯國王，讓他永生永世受罰的畢生大罪，是身為一介平凡人類卻擁有得以操弄諸神欺騙死亡的狡猾智慧。

所以來吧，極權組織的正義聯盟。 踏上這座捕鼠夾。

你們是老鼠。

我是貓。

 

濃密的烏雲伺機聚集起來，遮擋住溫暖而治癒的陽光。 綿綿細雨又開始飄起，水露在韋恩府邸的老舊磚瓦上演奏著幽冥的安魂曲，順著霧氣朦朧的玻璃窗子汩汩流下，滴滴答答落在枝椏翠綠的新葉上、滴滴答答落在幽幽花園鬆軟的泥土上。 像是誰的眼淚。

Clark的臉色已經刷成蒼白色。 “天啊，Bruce。 你在想什麼？” 他喃喃自語，向前踏出疑惑的步伐。 餘光瞥見一道長長的紅色殘影筆直朝空中飛去，Clark的第一個反射是向前揪住暴君的衣角，阻止Kal的行動。

“蠢貨，放手！” Kal大聲咆嘯，卻一時無法掙脫勢均力敵的拉扯。

“除非你先告訴我是怎麼回事！ Bruce為什麼要和正義聯盟宣戰？” Clark使力將Kal摔回地球表面，撞塌了哥譚郊區的海崖。 太陽英雄喘著粗氣，在戰鬥中難得的空檔用超級聽力捕捉時勢的情報，那些他原本不在意的平行宇宙差異。 但是，不可能、不可能啊......

“難到在這個世界裡... 不只是你，全部的人都發瘋了嗎？！”

Kal暴躁地一用力轟開壓住他的石頭，伸出手在砂岩上捏出裂紋，將有五公噸重的巨大岩石拋擲到空中直接往Clark身上砸。 “我！ 沒有！ 發瘋！” 政權君王咆哮道，在異界超人分神打碎巨岩之時乘勝直追，重重地朝對方胸口處回敬一個硬拳。 “什麼都不知道，居然還有臉干涉這裡的事物？”

Clark站起來啐了口染有血絲的唾沫，強制鎮定，心頭卻愈趨恐慌。 “這個世界的正義聯盟... 會傷害......？！” 語音未落，但已經不需要再等到回答了。 Clark轉向遠方的瞭望塔，他的Bruce在那裡孤立無援，彼此之間相隔著兩千五百公里的真空。 等一下，Bruce，再等一下。 Clark在心裡默念，強力的上昇氣流在身旁聚集旋轉。 三分鐘，我這就去找你。

對Kal來說，和那位鏡像Bruce的相遇，是段可能持久的愛情或是短暫一時的著魔，都不重要。 他比那位鮮豔的替身還要更加了解自己的聯盟，知道Diana迷戀超人的私心、知道曾被蝙蝠俠利用的Shyera仍因此懷恨、知道Hal會為了替中毒的朋友報仇、知道Black Adam的唯我獨尊和Sinestro不改的死性子...... 如果超人主席不出面，根本沒有一個成員會對那位擱狠話的黑騎士留情。 而事已至此Kal也不想繼續自欺欺人，那對眼睛、那雙嘴唇、那具胴體，淺嚐即止卻已經讓這位君王上了癮。

Clark一飛沖天，是要搶回他的朋友。 Kal緊追在後，絕不輕易鬆手讓人。

但是。

在衝破大氣層的前一剎那，哥譚王子的聲音卻在兩位超級男人的耳裡又一次響起，像哥譚市的老鐘塔發出的共鳴般倏地將兩位氪星之子釘在半空中的定點。 『Superman...』 Bruce輕輕喊道，放軟了許多，是為了切換成氪星的傳統語言。 接下來的話，卻比冷言回拒還更加殘酷。

『 _請你，不要來救我。_ 』

黑暗騎士總是寧可單打獨鬥，就算被逼到極限也不願意尋求他人的協助。 Clark是知道的。 黑暗騎士總是將所有的災難攬在自己的身上，不發一語默默承擔所有後果。 Kal是記得的。

瞭望塔是一座完全孤立的城池。 傳送門的能量源早在命令下被切斷了、停機坪裡沒有留下任何的飛船，蝙蝠俠不是異能者不是魔法師，蝙蝠俠...... 不過是個平常的人類。 英勇不屈、出類拔萃，仍然無法掙脫人類血肉的限制，如何獨自對抗整支正義聯盟隊伍的超能力量？ 彷彿能讀出超人們的心裡所想，蝙蝠俠接著這麼請求。

『 _相信我最後一次。_ 』

而這又是對誰的考驗？

友情之上、愛情未滿。

但是當「友情」無私的信任和「愛情」自私的不顧一切被放置在天秤的對應端上衡量，何者會落得虛幻？ 何者會更為真實？ 何者才能最終拖起更為龐大的重量？ 天底下多少情感不是轟轟烈烈的盲目，但其中有幾個在絕望中經得起如此殘忍的考驗？？

撕心裂肺的痛就是這種感覺。 Clark和Kal的眼神短暫交會，或許是第一次彼此相識了解，在他們超高速運轉的腦海中每一個流失的毫秒都無限延長至永恆。 信任與不信任，堅持與順從。 超人的天真、蝙蝠的狡詐，世界最佳搭檔天衣無縫的默契，一個舉止一個眼神，兩人之間或言語或不言語的點點滴滴。 友情和愛情的牽扯，本來就沒有能清楚劃分的答案。

『 _我承諾。_ 』

『 _會自己回到你的身邊。_ 』


	9. 'Hope' is the spread wings of a bat.

成雙的藍與紅割破北美上空的大氣層在蒼天中留下一道髮絲的刀痕，冰晶與烈火拖曳成隕石燃燒的殘影，如墮天使的墜毀般返歸大地。 鴉群受驚嚇振翅高飛，玉米田被砸出一個焦土的寬敞空地，未受波及的草桿卻也只是在微風的推助下搖擺，安詳的島嶼坐落於一片金綠色海洋。 好似冥冥之中的牽線，每當超人從天墜落，斯莫維爾小鎮的農田似乎總會想盡辦法接住，儘管早已物是人非。

指揮官Kal受傷了，人間君王被擊下神壇，撂倒在汙濁的泥濘中。 異境神子Clark攥起拳頭飛過來在他的身旁降下，相比是好些，左臂膀卻也在隱隱抽痛、嘴裡嚐得到鐵鏽的血味。 極權政府的獨裁者暫時沒有餘力反抗，紅色的靴子就踩在他的胸膛上，弄髒了希望的象徵。

“愚蠢。” Kal輕咳，攤在腿側的拳頭緩慢鬆開，十指陷入玉米田鬆軟焦黑的土壤中，有幾分不解的無奈。 “居然會為了殺我而放棄拯救同伴的機會？ 還真是錯看你了，明日英雄。”

Clark的臉色蒼白得宛如初雪，蔚藍的眼睛緊盯著被鎮壓的暴君鏡像。 “我相信他，我相信Bruce。” 他不斷在嘴裡複詠，繃緊的全身不自主地瑟瑟抖動，恐懼、絕望、信念、希望，所有情緒的拉扯維持著理智最後的平衡。 “Bruce不會對我說謊的。 他既然不要「超人」的幫助那我就不會插手礙事，也不會讓你有機會妨礙他的計畫。 Bruce不會對我說謊，他不會，他不會。”

Kal的笑是嘲諷。 “像你這樣，到頭來也只會被他騙得遍體鱗傷。”

“住口！” Clark的腿一個用力政府指揮身後的大地立刻像蛛網般龜裂，也挫傷了Kal的幾根肋骨。 “你早就失去了蝙蝠俠的所有信任，又怎能妄圖了解我和Bruce之間的牽絆？”

Kal臉上惡意的笑加深了。 “我就等著看你後悔莫及的表情。”

“你不會有這個機會。” Clark定定說出，神色陰狠藍瞳轉紅，承載著豔陽最熾熱盛怒的火。 “ **死吧。** ”

曾經這個平行次元的地球是這樣的地方，男女老少仰首指著高空，晴天藍中有著一抹紅的點綴，金與紅的「S形」盾牌家徽。 是希望、是奇蹟，人們總是這麼喊道這麼歡呼。 那對超人來說呢？ 有沒有人想過要這麼問，對他來說希望又是什麼呢？ 啊啊，但不管在哪個次元宇宙中超人應該都會這麼回答，「希望」就是蝙蝠的一對展翼。

那是個不斷被複誦的傳說。 但有多少人記得，肩負著天庭重量的亞特拉斯也曾擁有過一位戰友，是泰坦兄弟中唯一受凡人身體限制所困擾的墨諾提俄斯，也是泰坦兄弟中最為高傲危險的存在。 故事裡他可能是死了或是被宙斯監禁在塔耳塔羅斯地獄裡，但不管怎樣事實也是這個，若是有機會逃脫監牢，他會選擇曾經的戰友亞特拉斯還是囚禁了他的宙斯？

亮白的閃光炸裂、扭曲的藍色閃電，不斷膨脹收縮的奇異點。 Clark的胸口瞬間遭非人類力量的重擊被踹飛至數十公尺之外才又站穩，拉起的披風宛如烏鴉的漆黑羽翼，帶著那人優雅地踏落在Kal的跟前。 而當墨諾提俄斯同時也擁有普羅米修斯的先明智慧，後果顯而易見，戰敗的泰坦族不一定會永遠戰敗。

“也該停止這場無謂的鬧劇了吧。” 蝙蝠俠冷言道，抬起左臂指尖按上通訊器。

 

擺在宇航空間站主控台上的雙手慢慢捲起但沒有使力，透過監控，Bruce一直專注看著等待鋪陳的完美落幕，誰料最後劇本還是慘遭撕毀。 被另一個次元的自己。 “怎麼可能？” 沒落王子沒有刻意藏住語氣的訝異，他確實非常好奇，到底在哪個環節裡犯了錯？

『你說過只要我企圖駭入「這邊次元」的科技你都有能力攔下來。』 那個蝙蝠俠終於在同位體的詢問下露出一抹黑暗騎士專屬的陰森的笑，單手示意彼界的太陽英雄掛在腰間的異星儀器。 『給個提示，你親手製作的次元轉換裝置 **不是** 這邊次元的科技。』

Bruce眨眨青綠的眼眸，第一次被逼得無言以對。 難道你剛剛是故意在拖延時間？

『他們或許看不出你到底在策畫些什麼，但我就是你，不可能完全沒有個底。 而在你故意引導正義聯盟的眾成員往瞭望塔的方向去之後，剩下的也就不難猜了。』 蝙蝠俠繼續說，完全不給對方機會插話。 『那個空間站的藍圖是我設計的，我比你更清楚太陽能主砲台的威力，當然也知道，若是把它變製成定點的激光炸彈還能牽動反應核能源倉引起更具毀滅性的連鎖核爆。 我只是沒有瘋狂莽撞到會為了創傷聯盟和政府軍，而寧可輕生的地步。』

聽到此界的黑暗騎士這麼說，Clark已經慌張得心頭都在冷顫，僅憑著最後的意志力強迫自己佇足在原地點。 而隔著鮮明的立體投影Bruce可以清楚看見好友每個痛苦隱忍的表情，讓他的胸口也是一陣疼痛，卻免不了感到欣慰。 淳良無私的Clark當然會永遠信任他，不管之後發生什麼事情，即使若可選擇Bruce會更希望能免除好友此刻的不安。 但既然不幸事與願違，Bruce也會相信世間的陰險沒辦法碰髒他的太陽神子高潔的靈魂，反例的存在又如何。

面對鏡像咄咄逼人的態度，Bruce咬著下嘴唇還是不肯認輸。 “我不會讓你警告正義聯盟的成員。”

『我知道你提前切了聯盟的通訊系統。』 反抗組織的蝙蝠俠立刻回答，維持著語調的波瀾不驚。 『我並沒有要陷害你，Bruce。 離炸彈引爆還有一點時間，我們可以達成共識。』

“...... 想說什麼？”

『Kal有在瞭望塔上安裝轉位推進裝置，是氪星的幻影儀器劣製品。』 叛軍騎士解釋，刻意無視了身後政府最高指揮給他的白眼。 『連線上孤獨堡壘主電腦後啟動鎖定目標，可以把主砲台暫時送入幻影地帶和時空的夾層，雖然無法完全隔絕引爆，但瞭望塔本身的能量防護應該可以抵抗大部分的衝擊。』

“我早就發現轉位裝置的存在了，蝙蝠。” Bruce搖頭嘆息，起身離開控制台來回踱步。 “那現在告訴我，為什麼要聽從你的指示？ 明知道這是我能用來對付正義聯盟的唯一武器，那與其當隻待宰的羔羊，還不如把大家一同拖入地獄當陪葬。”

對方陷入片刻的沉默後才再次開口。 『我不會讓你受傷害的，Bruce。』 叛軍首領低音承諾，喑啞平穩的聲線傳達著堅毅的決心。 『只要Kal發命令不讓你被傷到分毫，聯盟和政府軍的人都不會敢對你草率妄動。』

Kal指揮官聽到這句話眉頭就皺了起來，但在耐性告罄出言反駁之前，反抗軍領袖就倏地轉身左手一把揪住專制暴君暗紅色的披肩領口。 “不准做傻事。” Bruce靠在他耳邊嘶聲警告，呲牙裂嘴咬著每個單詞。 “不要為了一時的傲慢賠上你的整支軍隊。” Kal長官雙手環胸表情很是不滿，但至少在這個時候願意暫時冰釋前嫌，姑且退一步。

『你對政權政府來說沒有實際的價值，而我也已經和Kal做了交涉。』 Bruce繼續透過通信告訴自己的反面倒影，冰藍的眼神卻是直直盯著往昔故友暗藏敵意的雙眸。 『放棄自毀的想法，束手就擒。 到時......

『...... 我會代替你成為聯盟的囚犯。』

蝙蝠俠的這個決定讓Kal和Clark都驚訝地一愣。 Kal的嘴角勾起難得的笑，反觀Clark則忿忿不平地又握緊了拳頭，卻完全不知道還能怎麼辦。 他不想見到任何次元的蝙蝠俠受苦受難，兩人卻被安置在命運齒輪的彼端，緊繫著一枚核彈和百餘人的性命。

異界王子繞著黑袍騎士的立體投影走了半圈來到地獄使者的面前。 他們的視線跨過千里的距離對上，讓Bruce難抑胸口的怦然心動，抬起手徒勞拉著無法碰觸的長袍虛像，他又想笑了。 “小蝙蝠、小蝙蝠，也只有你能在這個情況下想出顧全大局的方法。” 漂亮的青綠色瞳眸垂下，他難過地搖搖頭，儘管知道對方看不見。

“不，我不同意。”

“我不相信你，更不相信你的超人。”

 

叛軍騎士壓抑地閉了下眼睛，眉頭深鎖，強迫自己再呼出的氣息維持平靜。 時間仍在分分秒秒地流逝。 “既然這就是你的決定......” Bruce慢慢鬆開纏著紅袍的手指，瞥了Kal一眼後轉回去看著那位相識不久的Clark。 那位屬於異界的鋼鐵之子現在肯定承受著難以言喻的壓力，雙唇慘白、面無血色，瞳孔縮成針點狀的眼珠是水霧瀰漫的藍色深淵，精神狀況被懸掛在瀕臨崩潰的邊緣。

就算蝙蝠俠已經完全喪失了理智，他仍然會擁有一個無法克服的弱點。

此界的Bruce知道那是什麼。 他單手揮開垂掛在肩上的漆黑斗篷，露出從彼界孤獨堡壘中偷來就一直藏在右手裡的電磁重力砲，然後果斷地瞄準了Clark的胸膛。 “抱歉了。” Bruce低喃道，拿在手中的是少數能對超人做用的武器，可以暫時奪去天神飛行的能力。 而當他身後就擁有一位貨真價實的人間之神，被剪去翅膀的明日英雄無異於被判死刑。

最後一次，黑暗騎士舉起左手和瞭望塔通訊連線。 “或許你能視自己的性命為無物，但我知道，有一條生命你絕對會珍惜。 這就是我最後的籌碼。 「超人的命」換正義聯盟的，還有你的。

“我不會讓你這麼輕易尋死，Bruce。”

 

呵呵，哈哈哈。 哥譚的美麗王子搖搖頭，全身興奮地顫抖。 已經好久好久沒有人能把他逼到這般無法冷靜的地步，而另一個次元的自己確實做到了，還是在沒什麼資源的情況下。 看似如此輕易地，就讓他一敗塗地。

定點炸彈的秒數仍在持續遞減，三分鐘、兩分半，已經可以從觀景窗看到黑暗宇宙中逐漸逼近的彩色。 金光鎧甲的兩位支配著恐懼幻像的黃燈隊長Hal和Sinestro，紅衣白袍的天鼓雷神Shazam和黑衣覆體的陰間霹靂Black Adam，高舉閃電星槌展開雄偉雙翼的Shyera，當然還有無所畏懼的戰爭女神Diana。 如此浩蕩的陣容，只要是人都會在這樣的淫威之下俯首稱臣吧？ 兩分鐘、一分半，他的雙手確實被綁住了。

繼續掙扎，可能會危害至交好友的生命。

或是放棄立場，任由無法信任的異界超能者擺布。

一分鐘，聯盟的成員已經來到眼前。 部分飛往太陽能主砲台的方向試圖阻止對地表的遠程激光雷射，畢竟少了蝙蝠俠他們又怎麼可能猜得到？ 根本不會有對政府的無差別狙擊，那波爆炸，其實是能瞬間擊潰正義聯盟軍的定點連鎖核爆反應。 三十秒，黃燈Hal在說些什麼但監控室內的主嫌完全沒在聽，已經沒有時間了，Bruce必須現在就做出選擇。

二十秒。 哥譚驕子的指尖輕撫通話聯訊的按鍵，嘴裡哼著不成曲的小調。 想想還真不可思議不是嗎，或如此滑稽，此時此刻兩個人類的手裡居然扼緊了數條能撼動天地的神祇的性命。 但到底是誰在虛張聲勢呢？ 嗯？ 十五秒、十四秒、十三秒......

“我可以認輸但絕不認命，這就是我的答案。”

『... 10......』

『... 9......』

“蝙蝠俠。”

『... 6......』

『... 5......』

“ **不、會、殺、人。** ”

『... 3......』

『... 2......』

『... 1......。』

 

巨亮的火球瞬間橫掃天際，如預言，號召革命的煙花點亮了半邊的地球。

Bruce睜大雙眼，蝙蝠妖怪的外殼逐漸碎裂，而身為人類的軟弱自始還是讓他無法控制踯躅。 最終他仍然沒辦法扣下電磁重力砲的扳機。

突然一陣近距離的小型爆破，手裡的武器在頃刻的失神下被熱視線引燃炸毀，而Bruce也被震波的餘威轟出了幾尺，直到被穩穩接在鐵鑄的臂彎裡。 Kal......？ Bruce抬頭眨眼，如今宿敵這般反常的行徑讓他感到疑惑。 Kal卻意外小心地將他護在懷裡，眼神望著玉米田間空地的方向，待揚起的塵土散去。

哦，對的。

Kal最清楚當一個天神的心被狠狠剜出胸膛會是什麼結果。

曾經明亮的蔚藍眼裡此時落下點點的淚，原本如晴空般開朗的太陽英雄Clark現在卻更像魍魎般虛無飄渺，攥緊的雙拳，深陷皮肉的指甲在掌心裡割出紅痕，他踏出的每一步都充斥著無邊的絕望與殺意。 這個世界承受不起第二個神祇的心碎。

“你要做什麼。” Kal低聲警告，下意識就把Bruce推到自己的身後。 這是一場浩劫的災難，今日或許無一能倖免，就連玉米田都在簌簌啜泣。

而Clark已經什麼都聽不到了，又還有誰能撿起他支離破碎的心意？

其實還是有的。 薛西弗斯國王的故事尚未完結，死神塔那托斯取不走他的性命、冥王黑帝斯留不住他的靈魂，看吶，這就是能將諸神玩弄於掌心的人類。 而在Clark再有動作之前，音爆與強光，然後一隻皮革的手悄悄貼上了他的胸膛。 還記得嗎，「希望」就是蝙蝠的一對展翼，而貌美英俊的韋恩王子仰首露出溫和的微笑拾起了神明受傷的心。

“就像答應的，我能自己回到你的身邊。”

你相不相信奇蹟？

 

下一秒Clark已經把心心思念的好友死命地攬在懷裡，再也無法放手。 才半天不見Bruce羸弱狼狽許多，完全泛青的雙眼和殷紅的嘴唇都是病情持續惡化的徵兆，但也難找到比此時此刻的「他」還更加美麗的人兒了。 擦掉自己眼裡的淚水，Clark萬分憐惜地拾起披風的角落抹去Bruce沾在唇瓣上的乾血，喉嚨裡嚥著無法出口的情話，要就恨自己不能時時刻刻待在他身邊。

另一邊的Kal才反應過來。 “怎麼... 可能......？” 他說，就隨即一個停頓恍然大悟。 “啊......！ 那是...... 鋼骨... 音爆通道... 你難道在那個時候就......？” 此界的叛亂軍Bruce好奇地來回望著兩人，而彼界的Bruce則稍微推開好友的擁抱狡猾地對著極權暴君點頭承認。

孤立的瞭望塔隔離拘禁室，潔白的四壁，被偷聽到的單邊對話...... 和那個無意間被提及的名字。 還有一點是這個世界的超人沒想過的，就是彼界的蝙蝠其實更擅長說服沒有意願的人們聽話，畢竟他從不介意弄髒雙手施以虐刑，斷幾根骨頭又有什麼關係。

“但是... Diana他們......？” 叛軍Bruce憂心地開口問道，Kal的臉色又轉陰沉。

然後。

『... 滋...... 官... 滋滋......』

少了黑手控制超級電腦在幕後阻攔，聯盟間的內網通訊重新連線。

『... 揮官...... Kal指揮官？』

“我在線。” 政府最高權威的Kal手動接收了通話，語氣平穩，但沒有完全藏住表情上的詫異。 “Hal，你們沒事？ Diana呢？”

『沒事。 主砲台爆炸了，瞭望塔遭到不小的損害但幸好砲台及時被送入幻影地帶的夾層，威力被削弱許多。 初步估計是四五十人受傷，無人死亡。 Diana她們在監控室裡找到鋼骨，情況比較不樂觀所以先移至醫療廳。 啊......！ 難道這是陷阱？！』 黃燈Hal後知後覺，但隨即又不太在乎地聳肩。 『如果是，那看來蝙蝠也有失算的時候。 指揮官你可以放心，聯盟整體而言無大礙。』

不，不對。

『目前是沒有發現蝙蝠俠的蹤跡，但他鐵定還在這裡，我們很快就能--』

隔著塌陷的曠地，Kal愔然望向異界來的Bruce。 “不用找了。” 他訥訥回應，現在才稍微體悟。 超人的瘋狂如果是掃蕩一切的颶嵐，那蝙蝠的墮落就會是那永恆靜止的風眼。 黑暗騎士終究不會踰越那道線，那道看似簡單的懦弱的「不殺原則」，聯盟裡卻也只有他會知道今日多少條性命因此赦免於難。 而受病的Bruce其實很早很早就發現了，即使是壞掉的靈魂間仍然可能存在著無邊的疆界，他們最大的歧異點在於僅只一位懂得在沾血之後適可而止。

撇開舊愛新歡，這份遺憾才是彼此最不可能跨過的阻礙。

“...... 不用找了。” Kal重複道。 “蝙蝠俠在我這裡。”

叛軍Bruce從極權君王的身旁退開，不願回想錯過的情義，也轉頭望向田中空地的另一邊。 異界的最佳搭檔一起拿著次元轉換器做最後的調整，心領神會的言談舉止有如他們曾經折射的倒影，過眼雲煙，從何而來也要從何而去。

六束彩光劈開穹蒼自天而降將在場的四位圍在中間，是瞭望塔的傳送門光束，正義聯盟的追兵在指揮的引導下就要趕過來了，而蝙蝠布的天網棋局也終將落幕。 雖然苦澀卻也是意料之中，無處可逃、無處可躲，然後叛軍Bruce的眼神對上了一雙逐漸退去青綠光澤的冰藍色瞳眸。 哥譚公子靦腆一笑，最後的避難所是他那誠摯的邀請。 “跟我們一起走......？”

Bruce錯愕停頓，還未考慮，手腕卻立刻被Kal鋼鐵的指箝牢牢抓住。

“你甚至不給他自由選擇的權利......？” 明日英雄低音質問，微微皺著眉頭幾乎失望地看著人間的王者。 “你傷害他、怪罪他、折磨他，既然你這麼恨他那為什麼還不願意讓他離開？”

是啊，為什麼？ 愛與恨的交界線在哪裡，或許就是問題所在。

傳送源的光輝和扭曲的時空奇點照亮了整片玉米田。

但曾經，超人答應過會給蝙蝠自由。

Kal也能放手。

 

 

 

 

 

 

END...？

 


End file.
